2 Sides to Every Tale II
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: Ever since Arthur was saved from the Questing Beast's bite, she found herself seeking his company more and was always wondering what he was doing. When he smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back and when he was sad she wanted nothing more in the world than to cheer him up. What was happening to her? *series 2 of Camilla Pendragon series* Merlin/OC
1. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**This is series two of my stories about Camilla Pendragon, sister to Arthur. I recommend you read the first story to understand the relationships and character I have created.**

**Oh if anyone wanted, here is what I imagine Camilla to look like, just ignore the female Merlin. You don't have to look at it if you don't want to but I know I'm not very good at giving descriptions. Credit for this drawing does not go to me:**

.io/post/146668365/Girl-Arthur-and-girl-Merlin

**Enjoy**

**Vex**

* * *

"Camilla?" The sound of Merlin's voice caused her to whip her head around. She turned too quickly though and she felt a sharp stab of pain in her neck.

"Ow." She muttered as her hand came up to rub the tender spot.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked. She had closed her eyes in the pain and had not seen Merlin approach her. She now heard by his voice, that he was stood right in front of her now. His breath ghosted across her face as he reached up and touched her raised arm.

"I just turned my head too quickly." She tried to act causal and was successful. Merlin didn't notice the red in her cheeks or the slight raise in her heart beat. She opened her eyes and looked at her brother's man servant.

This was now a regular occurrence when Merlin was around. Ever since a couple of months ago when Arthur was saved from the Questing Beast's bite, Camilla had started to have strange reactions around Merlin. At first she ignored them as they weren't every time he was near but it was increasing more of late. She found herself seeking his company more and was always wondering what he was doing. When he smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back and when he was sad she wanted nothing more in the world than to cheer him up.

Strange Camilla thought, she had no idea what it was but whatever it was she hoped it would pass soon. Too many times did she now feel like an idiot in front of Merlin. She would fix her hair or straighten her dress when she saw him approaching. Not to mention the feeling in her stomach.

That was the worst.

That would be the one that would keep her up at night. That tightening of her stomach which was something she had never felt before. She had taken several medications, none to Gaius's knowledge- she was embarrassed enough as it was- to try and rid her of these feelings but none worked. She just hoped that it would pass soon.

"Camilla?" Merlin asked again worried that she had not answered her question.

"Sorry I missed that." Camilla said hoping the heat she felt in her cheeks didn't reflect on her face.

"I was asking why are up at this time in the night?" Merlin gave her one of his smiles.

"I assume for the same reason as you." Camilla decided to focus on what she was saying. "Arthur has no doubt sent you to stop the work men so he can get the sleep both you and I know that he loves. I myself wish for a restful night so I thought I would go ask them to stop."

"You don't have to go, I'll tell them for you. You should go back to bed." Merlin told her.

"No...I'm happy to go...with you...that's if you want to go...you don't have to go i-if you don't want to." Camilla fumbled over her words.

"Come on the sooner we get down there the more beauty sleep Arthur can get." Merlin joked and Camilla found herself laughing.

As the two walked down Camilla let Merlin put her at ease and she forgot all about the feelings stirring inside her.

When they reached the tunnels though they wasn't expecting the men working there to go running past them screaming.

"Maybe you should stay here." Merlin said to her.

"Yeah right Merlin." She grabbed the torch off him and carried on forward down the tunnel all the men came from.

At the end was a hole in the wall that led to a sealed room. In there was a tomb filled with riches. Camilla could feel her eyes widen at the treasure. In the middle was a grave with a blue glowing heart, she heard a whisper in the air and felt intrigued by it. She stepped forward but was stopped by the man knelt on the floor. She could feel Merlin stood behind her.

"Hello?" She asked.

She placed a hand on his shoulder but he simply fell at her touch. His face was revealed and Camilla leapt back in surprise, just managing to stop a small scream escaping. The man's eyes were black as coal while his face was pure white with blue veins spreading across it. His mouth was open in an 'o' shape. She could tell instantly that the man was dead.

She became aware at that point that she had jumped back into Merlin. He was holding on to her wrist in case he needed pull her back out of the way. She quickly spun round but forgot she had the torch in her hand. Merlin managed to duck out of the way just in time.

"Sorry." She said straight away.

"No harm done." Merlin smiled at her before looking over her shoulder to the dead man. "Can't say the same for him though."

"I'll go alert who needs to be alerted." Camilla said passing him the torch. "Are you okay to stay here?"

"Maybe I'll wait outside." Merlin suggested.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Camilla gave him a small smile before she left him to get Gaius first. She was trying desperately to stop the redness of her cheeks spreading as she remembered Merlin's touch.

* * *

"You are to keep this guarded at all times." She heard her father command to the guards. Camilla was walking behind Arthur who was behind their father. Both stopped for a moment when Camilla wasn't paying attention. She walked straight into Arthur who then gave her a look. Up ahead she could hear her father call someone an idiot.

"Sorry." She mouthed to her brother.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?" Arthur asked Merlin once they were in the tomb. Camilla realised, as Merlin picked up the plate, that he had dropped it in her father's path.

"It's just one of my many gifts." Merlin retorted. Camilla bit her lips so she didn't smile.

"Well this is quite a find." Her father said loudly drawing her attention. He had walked to the other side and was picking up random trinkets. "You see, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this? Gaius?"

"Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire." Camilla could tell the old man was wary about something. Then her father spotted the dead body.

"How did he die?" Uther asked.

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here." Gaius answered.

"To deter grave robbers." Was Arthur's explanation.

"Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal." The King reasoned. "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur."

"Yes, Father." Arthur said.

Camilla, like her father, picked up one of the many treasurers in the tomb and was examining it when she heard that whispering again. She looked up to see the blue gem the size of her fist, pulsating in the chest of the stone. Only when her father told her to return to her chambers did she snap out of the trance.

* * *

"Enter." Upon hearing the older man's voice Camilla walked into Gaius's chambers. "My lady how can I help you this morning?"

"I was actually coming to ask if I can help you." Camilla said as she stepped into the room. She could see the mountain high pile of books. "Those books look like a lot for one person. I thought I would lend a hand."

"Princess you really don't-"

"I insist Gaius." Camilla said taking the bench opposite him. She thought she would assist him in the search to identify the tomb. "It is either this or watching the Knights train. Believe me this is much more interesting."

"I heard you and Morgana like to gain amusement from the Knights." Gaius raised an eye brow at her but with a small smirk.

"Only when Arthur's there otherwise it isn't as fun." Camilla smiled back as she picked up the book on the top and began to read.

The two sat in silence for a time. Camilla always loved to read the history of her city. Not so much the times of hardship but the times of happiness. However much she liked it though even after a while she began to feel her eyes start to close. It was barely past mid day but she could feel her eye lids becoming heavier.

"I think I may have found something." Gaius snapped her out of her trance, she had been reading the same line for the past minute. He flipped the book he was reading to face her and pointed at the symbol in the bottom corner. It was a crest with a yellow backdrop, a jet black raven in the middle. He proved his theory by presented a ring with a matching raven. "I found this in the tomb."

"But that's impossible." Camilla shook her head in disbelief. "He's just a story our maid used to tell my brother and me to get us to behave when we were younger. Sigan is just a myth."

"It would appear not." Gaius said with a grave expression. "I think I should go take another look at that tomb."

The two stood up but before they could move a knock was heard at the door.

"Gaius?" Gwen entered and after seeing the princess she bowed her head. "My lady."

"I hope you are well Gwen." Gaius said causing Gwen to look up.

"I am. I have come to collect the Lady Morgana's sleeping draft." Gwen said with a small smile.

"I am afraid I was busy with my research, do you mind-"

"It's all right Gaius I'm happy to make. It's been a while since I got my hands dirty so to say. You continue your work and I'll make the draft." Camilla stepped in.

"My lady." Gaius gave her a bow before leaving.

"Gwen please do not hover by the door. Either you are in the room or you are not." Camilla said not looking up at her but instead rolling her sleeves and finding the ingredients she required.

"Sorry my lady." Gwen mumbled as she went to leave.

"Oh you misunderstand me." Camilla said finally looking up. "I meant for you to stay. It has been a while since we have talked and it won't take me long to make this. If Morgana says anything, tell her to talk to me about it. Unless you have something urgent?"

"No I do not." Gwen said with a smile and made her way over to help Camilla.

By the time the two were making their way back to Morgana's chambers the ward had already left in search of her maid. She stumbled across Gwen and Camilla giggling to themselves along one of the corridors.

"Ah I see you have stolen my maid Camilla." Morgana said as she made her way to them.

"Not stolen merely borrowed her." Camilla shrugged. "She helped me make your sleeping draft, Gaius was busy with research."

"Oh yes this secret tomb underneath the castle. Well at least I can now attempt sleep without the racket the workmen caused." Morgana told them.

"It's getting late. I shall go get your dinner for you Morgana." Gwen smiled and curtsied but Camilla stopped her.

"Morgana will be dining with me tonight. I'm sure you'll find Edith down in the kitchens so you can work together." Camilla explained.

"As you wish my lady." Gwen curtsied once more before leaving the pair.

"Since when am I dining with you?" Morgana asked.

"Since about 30 seconds ago." Camilla smiled at her before lacing her arm through Morgana's and walking to her chambers.

* * *

"Enter."

"Arthur is there a reason I saw Merlin sulking in the-" Camilla stopped herself when she walked into the room and saw a stranger stood behind her brother's chair serving him diner.

"Camilla this is Cedric. He's taken over Merlin's duties for the night." Arthur explained before taking a drink from his goblet.

"You gave Merlin the night off?" Camilla asked unbelieving.

"He's been slacking on the job and Cedric here has kindly offered to pick up his slack. Hopefully it will sort Merlin out."

Camilla looked at this Cedric person and she immediately felt slimy by the way he was looking at her. If she was not mistaken it was like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"I hope you haven't been too harsh on him." Camilla said.

"He did, wait what did he call me again?" Her brother's face scrunched up trying to remember the answer.

"A clot pole sire." Cedric said while stepping up and refilling his goblet.

"Ah yes a clot pole."

Camilla couldn't help but laugh at Merlin's words.

"Let's be honest Arthur who are slightly a clot pole." Camilla shrugged.

"What even is a clot pole?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like you." Camilla teased. She could see her brother getting more annoyed by the second so thought it best to take her leave.

* * *

"What have you done this time?" Camilla asked as she walked up to the bars of the cell holding Merlin.

"Protect Arthur." Merlin said sat in the corner like a sulking child.

"What do you mean?"

"Cedric he can't be trusted."

"So you decided to beat him?" Camilla asked with an amused smile.

"Okay it seems a bit ridiculous but you have to believe me." Merlin smirked at first but became serious as he stood up and approached her. "He's going to destroy Camelot."

"Why on earth do you think that?" Camilla wondered. He was standing close to her now and she could feel her heart beat pick up.

"This is going to sound crazy but he's been possessed by Sigan to reap his revenge on Camelot." An awkward silence followed and Merlin knew how ridiculous he sounded. He was waiting for Camilla to burst into laughter but instead she just looked at him.

"You truly believe this?" All teasing had left Camilla's voice.

"I do." Merlin's voice was barley louder than a whisper.

Before Camilla could say anything else the warning bells went off.

"Camilla it's him, I know it." Merlin was now pleading with her.

"Princess you need to leave." A guard started to pull her away but she broke away from his grasp.

"Release him." Camilla commanded.

"My Lady?"

"As Princess of Camelot I am ordering you to release him."

"But the Prince-"

"Only my father can out rule my judgement." Camilla turned on the guard. She held her head high and spoke with an authority that belonged to a Pendragon. "I will not ask again, release him."

The guards nodded before one stumbled forward and opened the cell. Merlin stepped out and looked at her.

"Do whatever you need to do." Camilla told him. Merlin nodded at her before running off. Camilla then went in another direction up the stairs. She heard the screaming from outside and opened the window.

Stone creatures flew in the air. She could see many running in panic but one creature spotted her. She was frozen on the spot as it flew straight for her but just in time a hand pulled her back from the window and scared the creature away.

"Get to the medical bay." Her brother ordered her once she turned round to face him. "You'll be needed there."

"What about you? What even are they?" Camilla asked terrified.

"I don't know." Arthur told her truthfully. He didn't answer her first question because it truly didn't need answering. She knew her brother was going to go out there and defend Camelot, it didn't mean she liked the idea though.

The siblings looked at each before Arthur told one of the Knights to escort her to the hall. Quickly Camilla found herself in a room full of people needing attention.

She rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair back before she got to work. She barely registered Morgana walking into the room but she was too focused on stopping the bleeding of the man in front of her.

"Would you like some help Princess?" A familiar voice asked next to her.

"Thank Edith." She let her maid compress the wound while Camilla worked on another injury. "I'm glad to see you safe."

"As am I." Edith joked bringing a light smile to Camilla's lips.

She looked up and could see Arthur sat on one of the beds with Gwen treating one of his wounds. She finished up with the man in front of her before making her way over to her brother.

"Thank you." Her brother breathed as Gwen nodded and went in search of supplies.

"I never thought I would hear you say those two words." Camilla teased as she made her way over. Her brother looked at her but was still in a daze slightly. His eyes kept drifting back to Gwen and Camilla couldn't help but smile. She was liking whatever was developing between her brother and Gwen.

"Ow." Arthur flinched from her touch as Camilla lightly pressed his wound. Gwen quickly returned with some water and bandages. Camilla got to work cleaning the wound.

Gwen helped her and Camilla could see Morgana out of the corner of her eye, looking after a man in the next bed over.

The King walked into the room when Camilla was finishing bandaging her brother up.

"Arthur." Was all her father said as he made it over looking at the wound on his chest.

"It's nothing." Arthur shrugged his concern away.

"Have we driven the creatures out?" Her father asked.

"They have control of the lower town." Arthur informed him. "The market has been all but destroyed."

"How many dead?"

"Too many to number." Camilla focused on her work, to let grief affect her now would be an unwise choice.

"I'm sealing the citadel."

"You can't." Arthur said outraged. Camilla finished wrapping his wound.

"I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall." Arthur got up and headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"There are people trapped on the drawbridge."

"I forbid you-"

"I'm not leaving them to die."

"It's suicide!"

"It's my duty to Camelot! And to myself!" Arthur shouted before storming out of the room.

Camilla shared a worried glance with Morgana and Gwen before she was helping the next patient.

Not even 5 minutes later the Knights came rushing back into the room. Camilla looked up but could not see her brother.

"Seal the doors!" Sir Geraint ordered.

"Where's Arthur?" Camilla asked rushing forward. "Where is he?" Sir Geraint grabbed her by the shoulders but Camilla fought against them trying to reach the door. "You can't leave him out there, he'll be torn apart!"

"You can't go out there, your highness. If you open that door, you will die! We will all die!"

"NO!" Camilla screamed as foreign hands pulled her back. She stopped though when part of the ceiling cracked and stone fell down. She looked round to see it was her father who had pulled her back and the two now shared a panicked look.

The room remained silent, you could feel people holding their breath.

Then it stopped.

There was nothing.

Camilla took this opportunity to run from her father's arms and out of the doors.

"CAMILLA!" She heard her father call after her but she kept going to the courtyard.

The fog was thick but it didn't hide two men hugging in the distance. She knew that she knew them from somewhere but couldn't make out who it was exactly. She just watched as they walked away and melted into the night. The attack was over she could make that out. No creatures were terrorising the sky.

Camilla heard a groan which snapped her to her senses. She ran forward to find her brother lying on the floor groaning in pain, she knelt by his side and started to check on his wounds. The lifeless body of Cedric lay nearby but Camilla chose to ignore it.

She was quickly joined by guards.

"Check for survivors." She ordered before her attention went back to her brother.

* * *

Camilla found herself aimlessly walking the corridors of the castle. She often did this and found that by letting her mind relaxed it told her what she wanted. She wasn't surprised that her mind had led her to the physician's chambers, if often did that too nowadays.

"Camilla what are you doing here?" Arthur asked. He was coming from the opposite end of the corridor and the two met outside Gaius's chambers. She could see the black eye had nicely come through but it was better than him being dead.

"I was heading to Morgana's chambers." Camilla lied.

"They're back that way." Arthur pointed in the direction she had just come from.

"So they are." Camilla nodded. "But I thought I would get her sleeping draft for her."

"Right." Her brother looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" She took notice of the bag in his hands. "You're going to give Merlin your armour to polish for tomorrow aren't you?"

"Well he is my manservant." Arthur explained.

"You mean you're forgiving him from calling you a clot pole?"

"This armour's not going to polish itself."

"Of course it isn't." Camilla whispered. "Well I won't distract Merlin from his work then. I assume you will joining Morgana, father and myself for diner this evening?"

"You assume correctly." Arthur told her. Camilla started to walk away. "Wait I thought you wanted to get Morgana's sleeping draft?"

"I remembered as I was talking to you that she already has." Camilla shrugged before turning her back on him and walking away.

Arthur rolled his eyes knowing that she was lying but saw no point in investigating further. What would Camilla keep a secret anyway?

That she was secretly in love with Merlin?

Arthur chuckled to himself at the ridiculousness of his thoughts before walking straight into the physician's chambers.


	2. The Once and Future Queen

**Okay so the link for Camilla didn't work so I'll put that link on my profile.**

**Wow was not expecting that response so quickly. Just a warning that I have exams coming up so updating may be sporadic but I find writing takes my mind off things.**

**Anyway thank you for the follows and favourites and the reviews. Really motivate me to write. **

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**Vex**

* * *

Camilla sat in the empty stand reading her book. She was vaguely aware of the Knights practicing for the jousting tournament but instead focused on the words she read. It was a nice summer's day with a gentle breeze that refreshed the air. Camilla liked to read outside and the stands up for the tournament were a perfect place to read. It was out of the way enough so she could remain undisturbed but because she was surrounded by Knights her brother wouldn't tell her off for wondering off alone.

It also gave a great place to watch Merlin.

But that wasn't the main reason why she had come out here. Not consciously anyway, subconsciously was a whole different level.

Camilla still didn't know what was going on with her feelings for Merlin but she had seemed to be handling them better of late. Though the way he looked now with a big goofy grin on his face, his black hair glistening in the sunlight—

Stop it right there Camilla she told herself. Now she started to think about him though her concentration was lost. She decided she might as well look up and see what he was doing.

She was surprised though to see Arthur had dismounted his horse and was having a rather loud conversation with Sir Leon. So loud she could make out what he was saying where she sat. He had gathered quite a crowd.

"It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?" Arthur declared. There was some nodding by the Knights before her brother stormed off the field with Merlin in toe.

Diner was going to be interesting she thought.

* * *

The three Pendragon's sat with the men at the end and Camilla in the middle of the long table. They mainly sat in silence enjoying their food with the odd comment said every now and again.

"We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders." Her brother broke the silence before eating a grape.

"What's the nature of this beast?" Her father asked concerned. He raised his goblet for Merlin, who was the servant on duty, to refill it.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the...face of a bear." Camilla watched as Merlin held his tongue but was clearly trying not to laugh. He nearly spilt the King's cup but managed to stop it from falling before he turned away. Strange she thought, what were they up to? "I believe it has been conjured by sorcery."

"Then we must destroy it."

"I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning."

"But Arthur you'll miss the tournament." Camilla said.

"As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first." Arthur told her.

"Your brother is right of course Camilla." Her father said.

"I thought Arthur would have liked the chance for his ego to be boosted was all." Camilla said raising her goblet to her mouth. "If he won of course." She muttered into it.

Her father missed it but her brother did not so the next time their father was distracted he threw a grape at Camilla which hit her straight in the face.

* * *

"Arthur." Camilla called as she ran down the steps to her brother. He was already on his horse ready to leave but halted the party when he saw his sister coming. "Where's Merlin?"

"I told him to stay behind and help with the tournament, I don't need him for this." Arthur told her.

"That was...sensible of you Arthur." Camilla nodded her head not believing her brother's actions. The two went quiet for a moment.

"Camilla what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing I...urm, just wanted to give you this." She handed him a piece of lace with embroidered writing on. Arthur took the material from her and unfolded it:

_To the best brother I could hope for,_

_May good fortune follow wherever you go._

_Love_

_Camilla_

Camilla could feel Arthur's eyes on her but she decided to look at the floor.

"I was planning to give you this for the tournament but since you won't be here I thought you might take the token now for luck against this beast." She explained.

"You made this?"

"I have had some time between combing my hair and picking out dresses these past couple of days." Camilla shrugged with a smirk. Her brother smirked back at her teasing. "Be safe Arthur."

Her brother nodded before kicking his horse and leading the party out of Camelot.

* * *

"There are many handsome Knights here aren't there?" Edith asked Camilla as she helped the princess get ready for the day's event.

"Really I hadn't noticed." Camilla shrugged. Well she had but she just thought they were all a little too athletic for her. She liked someone who was a skinny, maybe even clumsy. Goofy would be a good word.

"Princess?"

"Sorry Edith I became distracted, what did you say?" Camilla made eye contact with her maid in the mirror. Edith was putting the finishing touches on her hair added little gems to her bun.

"I was saying there could be a few potential suitors." Edith smiled at her but did not get the reaction she expected. "Princess are you sure you are alright? You've seem very distracted lately."

"I have had a lot on my mind." Camilla admitted standing up. "Come, we better hurry otherwise we're going to be late."

"Just one last thing." Edith collected her crown and placed it on her head. "Perfect."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Enter." Camilla gave the person permission. She walked over to the door to see who could have wanted her.

"Camilla it's time to go." Her father said straightening one of his gloves. He looked up at her but stopped what he was doing and just looked at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you father." She bowed her head.

"Shall we?" He held his arm out for her which she took.

The two walked arm in arm down to the stands and before they entered the fanfare went off. The crowd stood in respect for the royal pair and watched in silence as they made their way to the royal box. Morgana was already sat waiting. The two shared a smile but not for long as Uther sat between the two.

The Knights then began to enter and the cheering began. Camilla clapped with them until the group were lined up and her father stood to speak.

"Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot." Her father started. Camilla started to watch one Knight in particular, one she had never seen before. "You've trained for this day for many years. Today we out your bravery, strength and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage." The stranger's horse began to act up and Camilla had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. "And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion."

The crowd cheered and soon the jousting began.

Oddly enough the strange Knight was actually rather good. He won all his matches with ease and was looking a favourite for tomorrow. When the Knight came out to acknowledge the crowd he looked completely out of his depth but managed to satisfy the needs of the people before retreating to his tent.

"Who was that?" Camilla asked her father. "I don't recognise him."

"Sir William of Daira." Her father answered.

"He looks like he could give Arthur a good match." Camilla commented. Her father didn't respond though he was already focused on the next pair competing.

* * *

"Sir Leon well done out there today." Camilla said as the Knight approached her. She was glad it was someone she liked and not one of the Knights who annoyed her. Normally she hated these formal feasts where the competitors met and greeted the royal family but tonight she found herself enjoying it.

"Thank you my lady. I am pleased I caught your eye." Leon bowed his head. Of course the two had already talked earlier this evening when she had to go through the line of Knights with her father and Morgana but now everyone was mingling freely. Dinner was served before the meet and greet and Camilla could feel the rich meal in her stomach.

"I dare say you may have a chance of winning this year which I hope you do." Camilla leaned in close and whispered before pulling away. "But alas I cannot show favouritism. As always I must remain neutral."

She sighed heavily before catching Leon's eyes and the two shared a smile.

"I don't know, he could have some competition from Sir William." Morgana said as she joined the conversation.

"Ah yes he did do rather well today didn't he? Where is he actually?" Camilla asked.

"Retired early." Morgana shrugged.

"It appears my opponent for the morning is already ahead of me." Sir Leon mused. "I hope you do not mind my ladies but I believe I shall retire as well."

"Not at all." Camilla smiled. "Good luck tomorrow Sir Leon."

The Knight bowed his head at the two before walking out of the room.

"I do hope Sir Leon wins tomorrow. He is one of the few Knights I can hold an intelligent conversation with." Camilla said wistfully before snapping back to her senses. "I too feel like it best to retire. I will see you in the morning Morgana."

"Sleep well Camilla." Morgana gave her a smile before the two parted ways.

* * *

"My lady." Leon stood up when Camilla entered his tent but then sat straight back down in pain.

"I came to take a look at that." She nodded to his injury. She walked further in and placed her bag of medical supplies on the bench. "Gaius is busy at the moment and I didn't want to leave you in pain so thought I would offer my services."

"That is very much appreciated my lady."

"You also don't have to say my lady after everything." Camilla sent him a smile. "Now if you don't mind I need you to remove your top."

If she didn't know better she was sure Sir Leon blushed but she ignored it. She had seen many a man topless to look at medical injuries though she could understand his embarrassment.

He hesitated for a moment before removing his white tunic. He seemed in pain while doing it.

"Where does it hurt the most?" She asked.

"My lower back." He told her. Camilla went round behind him and lightly pressed her fingers onto his skin. "Ow!"

"Thought so." She took some ointment out of her bag and began to apply it to the already forming bruise. "You're lucky."

"To be beaten in front of the kingdom?"

"Not to have not broken your back." Camilla said as she came round to face him. "The bruising is already coming through which is a good sign. You just damaged the muscles in that area but nothing permanent. The way you took the hit though and with that force, could have done serious damage." She gave him a small blue bottle out of her bag. "Take a small spoon full twice every day, once in the morning and once in the evening,it should help with the pain. If it starts to feel any worse let I or Gaius know immediately. I recommend rest for now."

"Thank you princess."

"My pleasure." The two stood in awkward silence for a moment. "You can put your shirt back on now."

"Oh right yes thank you." He stumbled over his words. Camilla smiled picking up her bag before she left his tent.

She saw Merlin stood watering the horses and not having spoken to him for a while she decided to make her way over to him.

"Who was that?" She asked as she watched the stranger previously talk to Merlin, walk away.

"Someone wishing luck to Sir William for the final." Merlin shrugged. Camilla stoked the horses head admiring its beauty. "Did you just come out of Sir Leon's tent?"

"I did."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Treating his injury." Camilla answered looking at him.

"Nothing going on then?" Merlin looked back at him.

"Why would you think that?" Camilla asked a little annoyed.

"Well if I'm not mistaken he was shirtless when I walk past a moment ago." Merlin was trying very hard to hide a smirk. "I have to warn you as Arthur's manservant I would have to warn him if his sister was fooling around."

"Fooling around?" Camilla felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "He had a lower back injury, he needed to remove his shirt so I could take a closer look at it."

"You couldn't just lift his shirt up?" Merlin suggested.

"I could have...I mean...yes...but I thought it was a shoulder injury at first." Camilla became flustered. Silence hung in the air with Merlin having a smug grin on his face. Camilla tried to find the right words but only came up with two. "Clot pole."

"Clot pole?"

"You heard me. You're as big a clot pole as my brother"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" Camilla said straight away. The two looked at each other before both bursting into smiles. "Okay I didn't. No one is as big a clot pole as my brother."

"Merlin." A voice in a tent called.

"You do come a close second though." Camilla told him before leaving him to get on with his duties. All the time she walked away she tried to keep the smile off her face.

* * *

The final came and Camilla watched in anticipation. The two finalists lined up and quickly the joust began.

Sir William was hit but didn't fall off his horse, they would have to re-joust. Sir Willaim looked hurt though. It was confirmed when he stumbled back to his tent.

"How long does he has?" Camilla asked.

"5 minutes otherwise he forfeits." Her father said loving the drama of the day.

Sir William did come back though despite looking ready for fall off his horse without a push. She clapped with the rest of the crowd though despite the worry in her stomach.

The two charged, though William seemed a little off the pace. They were so close when one of Sir Alinor's straps broke pushing him off balance. Sir William took his chance and hit him dead on.

Sit Alinor went flying and by the position of his landing Camilla could tell that he was dead.

Her father stepped forward and she could see Gaius standing with a wince on his face. Even Camilla felt her face scrunch up at the painful landing.

The tournament had its winner though and soon after Sir William came and collected his prize.

That's odd she thought, he wasn't injured anymore.

* * *

"The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot." Her brother stood holding his wound. "I was injured whilst killing him."

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions." Her father said. She was stood to the side with Morgana listening to Arthur give his report from the trip. "We must strike back at him."

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son?" Arthur questioned. "We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed."

Her father paused for a moment before agreeing.

"Perhaps you're right." He admitted leaning back into his chair. "How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

"Very. I learned a great deal." Arthur looked to Gwen before remembering who he was talking to. "How was the tournament?"

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira."

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement." Arthur said with a small smile before becoming serious once more.

A few more matters were discussed before the council was dismissed. Camilla walked with her father while Arthur lagged behind. Camilla turned to look to see him talking to Gwen, she ignored the talk between her father and one of the Knights.

"Arthur." Her father called him over. Arthur said once last thing to Gwen before joining them. "Come, we best get Gaius to look at you wound."

The King walked ahead with the Knight while the two siblings walked a little behind so their father could not hear their conversation.

"There was no beast was there?" Camilla asked.

"No there wasn't." Arthur answered. Camilla smiled to herself.

"Well William of Daira was a worthy winner and I wish the win satisfied his ego."

"It did more than that." Arthur told her. "It taught it a lesson in humility."

Camilla took notice of her brother's look back to Gwen which caused Camilla to smile even wider.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**I realised while watching this that I'm actually quite a fan of Merlin and Morgana. Not evil Morgana but Morgana in series 1 and 2. I always hated that Morgana turned into the villain.**

**Anyway enjoy and warning, it gets cheesy sentimental with Morgana at the end but meh. I haven't done soppy in a while so thought I would throw some in there.**

**Enjoy**

**Vex**

* * *

"I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out." Gwen explained.

Camilla was stood next to her father as they surveyed the damage caused by the fire in Morgana's room.

"Are you sure?" Her father asked.

"I blew it out, I swear."

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her." Arthur was stood leaning on the wall as he defended Gwen. A look past between them.

"I can second that." Camilla uttered breaking Gwen's glance from Arthur. She looked up to her and gave Camilla a grateful smile.

"She could've been burnt alive." Uther continued.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire." Arthur tried to reason.

"Perhaps." The King muttered.

"What other explanation is there?"

"Someone started the fire deliberately." With that ending tone her father swept out the room with Arthur in toe.

Camilla would have followed as well but she knew what was going to happen. Her father was already thinking sorcery was involved and Arthur would be sent to collect all those who were under investigation.

"Where is Morgana?" Camilla asked.

"She's with Gaius." She answered.

"Gwen." At the sound of her name the maid looked up. Camilla placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are not to blame for this so stop thinking you are."

"I knew I put it out." Gwen told her.

"I believe you, Arthur believes you, Merlin believes you." Camilla sent a quick look to Merlin who was in the room watching the pair with concern. "And though he may not seem it, I know my father believes you. You have nothing to fear."

"She could have died."

"But she didn't." Camilla reminded her. She then dropped her hand and turned to look at the room. "Let's get this mess cleaned up then shall we?"

* * *

"Did you see Morgana yesterday?" Her brother asked as they walked along the corridors after breakfast.

"I only managed to catch her for a moment." Camilla answered. "I have a few errands to do this morning but then plan to spend the afternoon with her."

"Errands? Why don't you just get Edith or a servant to do that?" Her brother scoffed.

"Unlike you Arthur my days aren't spent training and doing heir to the throne business. I need to do something to occupy my time and errands is one of them." Camilla shrugged. "Besides not all of us treat our servants like mules."

"I do not treat Merlin like a-" He stopped though when he saw Merlin walking towards them. The two had quickly turned a corner surprising Merlin who took to hiding something behind his back. "Ah, Merlin. I need you to..."

"Mule." Camilla coughed. Arthur sent her a look of disdain before his attention went back to Merlin.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" He asked his man servant

"Nothing." Merlin held his hands up and sure enough he had nothing in his hands. "See?"

"What are you up to?" Arthur tried to quickly see his back but Merlin manoeuvred out of the way so neither Camilla nor Arthur could see what it was he was hiding.

"What, nothing, honestly. Arthur, I would never lie to you. I respect you far too much for that." Camilla wasn't successful at hiding her laugh. Arthur sent each one a look of annoyance.

"I didn't say anything." Camilla held her hands up. She could hear Merlin chuckle which increased her smile even further because she had caused it.

"You wanted me to do something." Merlin reminded him.

"My chainmail needs cleaning." Arthur looked back to Merlin.

"Oh, well...I'll see to it right away" Merlin gave a tooth filled smile before waiting for the siblings to leave.

"Come on Arthur I have errands to run." Camilla grabbed his arm and pulled him round the corner and down the steps.

Both Pendragon's had the same thought though as both heads popped back round to see what Merlin was carrying. They just managed to catch him pull a bunch of flowers from his belt.

"Were those flowers?" Arthur asked Camilla.

"I believe they were." Camilla grew suspicious.

"You don't think...nah." Arthur shrugged off the idea and continued to walk.

"Don't think what?" Camilla quickly caught up to him.

"You don't think those were for Morgana do you?" Arthur asked but answered his own question. "Merlin and Morgana now there's a funny thought."

"Yeah." She huffed. "Merlin and Morgana."

She went quiet then as she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. All air had left her lungs.

Morgana?

Morgana?!

Sure she has flawless skin and midnight hair but she's not that beautiful. She could wield a sword but was the perfect lady but she wasn't right for Merlin. Why didn't Camilla get any flowers? If Merlin was so into noble ladies then why hadn't he been knocking on her door? Camilla was...Camilla was...

...

Camilla was jealous.

Jealous! She of all people was jealous. But why?

That nagging question came back to her but she pushed it to the back of her mind. To think about it would distract her from her day.

Arthur of course had carried on chatting not noticing his sister's quietness. Camilla didn't find it very hard to get up to speed with what he was saying before the two parted for their different duties.

* * *

"Merlin." Camilla said surprised. She had walked straight into him on her way to her brother's chambers the next morning.

"Princess." Merlin bowed his head.

"Bluebells." She blurted out and Merlin looked at her confused. "Bluebells are Morgana's favourite flowers."

"Why would I-"

"There's a field full of them to the north west of the castle." Camilla spoke quickly. "And I know they are her favourite because they're my favourite too...not that you need to know that...I was just letting you know...I am sometimes like my brother where I speak before I think." Merlin was still looking at her. "Rarely of course, not as much as him."

She had been fiddling with her hands and decided now was the best time to look at them. She gave out a half laugh and a smile before moving to walk away. Merlin's arm caught hers though to stop her.

"Why are you telling me this Camilla?" Merlin asked. Camilla looked to his hand making Merlin remove it. Said hand then scratched his neck. "Sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No it's fine." Camilla gave him a smile. She had actually rather enjoyed his touch but she quickly put that thought from her mind but it was too late to stop the redness in her cheeks. "I saw you with the flowers yesterday for Morgana. I thought I would let you know her favourites for the next time you wish to show your affections"

"Camilla there aren't any affections." Merlin told her. "I was just trying to be nice after the fire."

"Oh." Camilla truly felt embarrassed now. "Urm...well...I'm sure she appreciated it."

The two looked at each other in awkward silence before Camilla could hear her name being called.

"I better go." She smiled at him once more before turning her back.

As she walked away she screwed up her face and placed her head in her hands. She could feel the heat in her face which furthered her humiliation. She shook her head as she walked, glad that someone had called her away before she could act further like an idiot.

Why should she care though? It was Merlin after all for god's sake. He was a servant and she a princess. But that was her answer. It was because it was Merlin.

She didn't notice Merlin watch her walk away with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

"Camilla come in." Morgana opened her door further and let the Princess in.

"I know it's late but I came to ask how are you?"

"I have been better." Morgana said and she wasn't lying. Camilla could see the deep shadows under eyes, the tears brimming under the surface.

"I'm happy to stay the night with you if you want." Camilla offered. Morgana sat on her bed and Camilla sat next to her. "We'll do that thing we used to do as children. Stay up and talk for as long as we can so that sleep eventually comes. Sleep that is so deep that we don't even dream."

"You don't have to Camilla."

"But I want to." Camilla took Morgana's hands in her own. "So many nights when I had bad dreams as a child you stayed up with me. I feel now I have the chance to repay you."

"Then what shall we talk about?" Morgana asked.

The conversation flowed smoothly and it wasn't long before Camilla felt hey eye lids become heavy.

"Camilla lie down on the bed." Morgana told her.

"No you must fall asleep first. That was the idea." Camilla's words were slurred and though her mouth protested her body didn't when Morgana guided her down onto the pillows.

"But not the result." Morgana gave a sad smile, she was upset the plan hadn't worked but she appreciated Camilla's attempts. "Sleep well princess."

Camilla couldn't help but close her eyes then. She fell asleep to the point where she didn't even dream. She was too tired to dream and the next thing she remembered was the sun light filtering through the window.

Camilla sighed and stretched. She was annoyed she had fallen asleep so easily.

"I'm sorry Morgana-" She stopped dead when there was no Morgana next to her. She sat up straight in the bed and turned to look at the door when Gwen came in. "Gwen have you seen Morgana this morning?"

"Princess what are you-"

"Gwen have you seen Morgana this morning?" Camilla questioned again. She leapt out of bed and held her shoulders.

"No my lady I have just arrived."

Camilla ran out of the room then and as she walked she asked everyone she saw if they had seen the ward.

By the time she had reached the hall Camilla was worried.

"Camilla what are you wearing?" Her father asked annoyed when she burst in. She hadn't realised she was still wearing her sleeping gown with a flimsy night dress. "Go back to your chambers and change-"

"Morgana's missing." She interrupted her father. He stopped talking right away.

"What?"

"I stayed in her chambers last night to keep her company. She needed it after these past few nights but this morning I woke up and she was gone."

"She's probably just gone for a walk or something." Arthur suggested.

"I have asked countless servants and guards on my way here this morning and not one has seen her since she retired last night." Camilla shot her brother down straight away. They had to believe that Morgana was missing.

"Sound the warning bell." Her father commanded as he left his breakfast and headed to Morgana's chambers.

* * *

"When do you think they'll be back?" Edith asked Camilla. The princess was sat in her chambers looking out her window to the courtyard below. The sun had set long ago but Camilla couldn't sleep.

Morgana had been missing more than a day and now her brother was off following the trail to the forest of Essetir. Her father believed the druids were the guilty party of Morgana's kidnapping but Camilla wasn't so sure.

If Morgana had been taken then why wasn't Camilla? They were both in the same room and if anything Camilla's head was valued more highly than hers. Her last name was Pendragon after all.

No something wasn't right and Camilla feared the consequences.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. A knock was heard at the door. "Come in."

"My lady." Gaius gave a bow as he walked in. "I have your sleeping draft here."

"I didn't ask for a sleeping draft." Camilla said.

"You haven't slept since Morgana left, your father grows worried and wishes for you to rest. He ordered I give this to you." Gaius held out the small bottle. Camilla stood up and took it, examining the bottle with her eyes.

"My father would do not such thing. He is too wrapped up in trying to find Morgana that he hasn't noticed my lack of sleep." Camilla handed it back. "Who really ordered it?"

"I did." Edith stepped forward. Camilla couldn't help but give out a small laugh.

"Only you Edith would order medicine I did not want. You know if Merlin did that to Arthur he would have extra stable duty for a month?" Camilla told her.

"But I'm not Merlin and you're not Arthur." Edith said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Only you Edith." Camilla repeated quietly before taking the bottle back from Gaius. "Thank you Gaius. I hope Merlin is feeling better, Arthur mentioned he wasn't feeling well."

"Between you and me I think he's trying to get out of work." Gaius joked with her.

The two shared a laugh before Gaius left and Camilla took her draft.

* * *

Morgana and Arthur rode into the courtyard on the same horse. Camilla stood on the steps watching as her father rushed forward. He was all too eager to help Morgana down then embrace her in his arms.

"I was so, so worried about you." Uther told Morgana. Though she returned the embrace her eyes betrayed her. She looked up and caught Camilla's eye.

"You were right. It was the druids." Arthur sat while dismounting himself. "They kidnapped her."

"Let's get you inside." The king guided the ward up the steps. The ward was limping so Gaius was called for.

Once back in her chambers Gaius treated her wound. The room slowly filtered out until only Camilla, Gwen and Morgana remained.

"Gwen do mind if we have a moment please." Camilla told the maid. She curtsied before leaving the two alone. The two remained in silence for a few moments before Camilla decided to just come straight out with it. "I know you weren't kidnapped."

"Camilla-"

"You don't need to explain to me Morgana. I wouldn't understand" Camilla cut her off. She sat by her side and took her hand. "I just want you to know that no matter what, you will always be my sister. Whatever made you want to visit the druids is a reason you don't want to tell me but in the future at least trust me enough to tell me where you are going. Maybe even accompany you so we can avoid more of these." She inclined her head to her ankle. "You wouldn't have to tell me why we were there all I would want is to make sure you are there safely and there because you want to be. Promise me that."

"I thought your hatred of the druids and magic was akin to Uther's." Morgana stated.

Camilla paused and thought over what she said.

"True I am not magic's biggest fan." Camilla conceded. "But I have learnt over this past year that there is a lot to magic I am still yet to understand and it is likely I never will. But I care more about your welfare Morgana. If you truly think these druids can help you with your night terrors, I assume that's what you went for, who am I to prevent you getting help?"

"You truly think all that?" Morgana asked unbelieving.

"Why would I say it if I did not?" Camilla gave her hand a squeeze before standing up. "I'll let you get some rest."

Camilla sent Morgana once last smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Edith is that-" Camilla stopped herself when she saw who it really was. She had seen a shadow in her chambers and knew she needed to tell Edith something but when she walked in she wasn't expecting who it actually was.

"Ah Princess." Merlin quickly stood in front of something to hide it from Camilla.

"Merlin what are you doing in my chambers?" Camilla asked a little suspicious.

"Hoping you would be somewhere else." He muttered before speaking loudly. "I was...doing a job for Arthur."

"In my chambers?"

"Yep."

"What have you got behind your back?"

"Oh urm...well you see Arthur thinks there's something going on between me and Morgana." Merlin's hand came up and rubbed his neck.

"Go on."

"But I assured him there wasn't."

"Still doesn't explain why you're in my chambers."

"To prove it to him he's making me put flowers in all of the bedrooms."

"That's not so bad." Camilla shrugged. "Why do you have to hide them?"

"Camilla have you seen-" Arthur started as he walked into Camilla's room. "Ah Merlin there you are...what are you doing in my sister's chambers?"

"Nothing. I have to go polish your armour. Excuse me." He walked out of the room going straight between the pair.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked.

"He said he was putting flowers in all the rooms like you asked." Camilla explained.

"I never asked him to do that." Arthur looked confused as he followed Merlin out.

Strange Camilla thought. She looked over to where Merlin had been standing and a smile erupted onto her face.

In the middle of her table, hidden to her before by Merlin, lay a vase full of freshly picked bluebells.


	4. Lancelot and Guinevere

**I can only say I did warn you exams would make updating sporadically. Luckily for you I've missed writing this story so managed to squeeze some time in this weekend to write up this chapter. Be prepared for long waits though for a while before I'm free again.**

**Difficult one to write seeing as most of it's a quest for Arthur and Merlin hence why I've made the bits that I see including Camilla more detailed than usual. I don't want to make Camilla a Mary Sue where she goes on every quest with them. The two need time for their bromance.**

**Thank you all for still reading this.**

**Enjoy**

**Vex.**

* * *

"Camilla where is Edith?" Morgana asked her as they rode along the path. They were on a pilgrimage to Morgana's father's grave. Camilla felt right to accompany her after recent events.

The young Pendragon was still frustrated that Morgana wasn't letting her in but the two had moved on. It was trips like this which reminded the two no matter what happened they would still have that sisterly bond.

"You know she does not fare well on horseback." Camilla said with a smile. Unlike Gwen and Merlin who followed their masters everywhere, Camilla was more like her father when it came to servants. Though for different reasons the two did not need to have theirs around them all the time.

Speaking of servants though...

Gwen had ridden behind the two so far and had been silent since they left Camelot.

"You look troubled, Gwen." Camilla commented allowing the maid to bring her horse next to hers. The three girls rode in a line.

"I'm fine." Gwen shrugged it off with a smile.

"You're very secretive these days." Morgana teased. "I'm beginning to think there's a man involved."

"When do I get to meet any decent men?" Gwen scoffed. The three shared a smile before the sound of a small army could be heard.

Suddenly the party was thrust into battle.

Camilla snapped into action and pulled the sword she kept on the side of her horse. She heard Morgana gasp at it, a sword was something a Lady shouldn't carry. Being a Princess though, it was times like this she was happy she went against what society thought.

"Gwen take Morgana to the path further ahead. Use the fight as a distraction." Camilla ordered as she swung and killed a bandit.

"Camilla I am not-"

"That's an order Morgana." Camilla said taking charge. The two shared a look before Gwen tugged on the Ward's arm and the two rode off. Camilla watched for a second before she felt alien hands around her waist.

She let out a small scream as she was pulled from her saddle to the ground. Once landed she elbowed her attacker in the face before bringing her sword round and killing him.

Camilla began to run to where Morgana and Gwen and gone but was met by a line of bandits. She turned the other way but another line surrounded her. She realised now all the Knights were dead.

Camilla ran up the hill to her right but a bandit was there waiting for her. She didn't need to look to know the group had closed in on her. One of them approached her but she held her ground. She put her body in a fighting stance with her sword pointing at the approaching threat.

"I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's daughter." Camilla said with a stronger voice than she thought possible. "He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me."

"I was looking for the Lady Morgana but it seems my prize is better. I have no intention of harming you." The man said after pulling down his bandana. "At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Princess Camilla." A smile spread over his features. Camilla was just glad Gwen and—

"Kendrick we found these two just over on the path." Camilla hung her head knowing who it was. She could tell by the sounds it was Morgana and Gwen. They were brought to the front of the group with knives against their throat.

"Sorry Camilla." Morgana said but was cut short by the man tugging her hair. Camilla saw red but controlled her anger.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Camilla told her.

"Now Princess why don't we drop that pointy little sword before someone gets hurt." The man, Kendrick, said in a condescending tone. He could tell by someone he meant Morgana and Gwen. She held his gaze for a moment before sighing and dropping her sword.

As soon as the weapon left her hands she was yanked by rough hands and a bag was placed over her head.

* * *

"Camilla?"

"Your highness?"

Camilla slowly felt her eyes begin to open. Looking over her was the worried faces of Morgana and Gwen.

"What happened?" Her voice was drowsy and her hand went to her head as she sat up. Her fingers felt sticky and when she pulled them back to her eyes she could make out the dried blood on the tips. She looked to Morgana confused.

"You refused to come quietly, you fought them with every step. They eventually found a way of making you sleep." Morgana explained to her.

"Good. I never like to make it easy." Camilla said with a small smile before standing up. She swayed slightly but Gwen supported her. Once balanced she sent Gwen a thankful smile before stepping from her arms. "So where are we?"

"No idea." Morgana said. The two approached the edge of the tent and looked out at the bandits.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked next. The sky outside she could tell was almost at dawn.

"Most of the night." Morgana answered. Camilla nodded in response before going quiet and thinking of a way out.

An hour later or so it came to her.

She told her idea to the other two girls, both thought it was worth a try. Soon they could implement their plan when Kendrick came over.

"He's coming." Camilla turned to look at the other two. "You know what you must do?"

Both nod at her. She sent them a small smile before turning to face their kidnapper.

"I trust you are comfortable?" He asked.

"I want to know where you're taking us." Camilla said holding her head high.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us." He turned his back on them and walked away. "Get some rest."

"I wish to bathe." She followed him out and announced to the whole camp.

"You wish to bathe?" Kendrick turned to face her with a look of disbelief.

"I am a Princess and therefore accustomed to a certain standard. " Camilla informed him. "I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not."

"The Princess Camilla wishes to bathe! " Kendrick shouted to his men. "Who wants to help me guard her?"

Slimy laughter filled the air and Camilla automatically crossed her arms over her chest.

Kendrick pulled her by her arm but before they moved a step Camilla had already pulled herself from his grasp.

"I wish for the Lady Morgana and my maid to accompany me." She requested. Though Gwen was not her servant for this to work they had to have a justifiable reason for her to go as well.

"Why should I allow that?"

"Because I do not trust your men." She told him but she knew he needed more. "If they stay in my presence you have my word I will not fight anymore against your men."

Kendrick considered it for a moment.

"How can I trust you?"

"I gave you my word." Camilla explained.

"Very well." Kendrick nodded his head and the other guard grabbed the two while Camilla was led off by Kendrick.

5 minutes later the group were stood by a river. Camilla was pushed forward by her kidnapper but only stumbled a little.

"You may find the water a little icy." He mocked.

"I've bathed in worst." Camilla shot back. "You may be bandits but at least have some decency and give me privacy."

"Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it."

Camilla removed her outer garment and already felt exposed. She kept going though as she could see the guard had let go of Morgana and Gwen, excited at the prospect of her undressing.

"You can at least turn your backs." Camilla snapped.

"So you can make a run for it. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Camilla asked. She stood in her white under dress barely covered in front of the pigs but was still refusing to submit.

Kendrick became distracted enough though to allow Morgana to pull his sword from his belt and cut him. Gwen reacted at the same time taking the sword from the other bandit. She threw it to Camilla who dropped her outer dress and caught the sword with one hand. She quickly ran through the other bandit and twirled her sword to show her skill to Kendrick who now nursed an injured arm.

"This way." Camilla told Gwen and Morgana and led the group away from the camp. The bigger distance between the groups the better.

They were making good progress when Gwen tripped and fell. Morgana rushed to her side while Camilla kept the stolen sword ready in case of any rouge bandits.

"Run!" Gwen said to the two.

"Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!" Morgana tried to lift the girl up but wasn't strong enough. Camilla knew they couldn't escape the bandits with Gwen's ankle. From there she could tell it was sprained.

"No, no, no." Gwen knew it too. "We'll never outrun them, you must go on without me!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Morgana stated.

"Morgana we have to go." Camilla said pulling on the ward's arm. She looked at Gwen. "As soon as we find reinforcements we'll be back for you."

"Take this." Morgana handed Gwen her sword.

"Go!" Gwen yelled one last time. The force of her push and Camilla on her arm forced Morgana to start running again.

The two kept running until they heard a man scream. Morgana stopped to look back but Camilla was already dragging her along again.

After a while the two finally stopped running. Camilla leant against a tree trying to get her breath back but it didn't help when Morgana slapped her across the face.

"How could you leave Gwen?" She asked disgusted.

"If we had stayed we would have been captured again and unlikely we would have had another escape chance." Camilla explained rubbing her cheek. "Now we can get reinforcements and go help her."

"You still left her."

"I know." Camilla said quietly and for a glimpse Morgana saw how truly angry at herself Camilla was before her mask slipped back into place. She always thought she had to play mother to Arthur and herself even though Camilla was the baby of the group. "Arthur would have gone back to the site we got captured. Our best option is to go back there. At the very least we can follow the path back to Camelot."

Morgana nodded and the two started walking through the forest. Camilla kept her sword up and she was alert for any sounds. She led the pair using the tracking techniques her brother had taught her, following the bandits tracks back to the path.

* * *

They had been walking for some time when Camilla heard movement up a head. She placed her finger over her mouth at Morgana, who nodded understanding, and began to approach the sound. Her back lay against a tree before she spun round and her sword pointed into the chest of a Knight.

Staring back at her was a crossbow aimed at her heart. The two siblings paused for a moment before realising who they were pointing weapons at. They immediately dropped them and embraced each other in a hug.

"Next time I'm coming with you." Arthur whispered into her hair. Camilla simply nodded her head as she leant into the hug.

When the two broke apart Arthur's face become worried.

"Where's Guinevere?" He asked looking at Morgana. The ward simply shook her head and Camilla could literally see the panic in Arthur's eyes.

"She was injured as we escaped." Camilla explained placing a hand on her brother's arm. "We had to leave her behind." She didn't look him in the eye.

Arthur nodded before regaining his composure and offering Morgana his arm to lead her back to the horses.

A cough could be heard behind her and Camilla turned to see Merlin there. Her heart leapt into her throat with that funny reaction again but now was a time to ignore it.

It was for a moment until she realised why he was staring the way he was and why all the Knights were looking away from her in embarrassment.

Camilla suddenly became aware of her attire being only an under dress. She felt her cheeks go hot from the blood rush but Merlin was there. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders leaving his arm there as he guided her back to the horses.

Camilla had rather liked where that had led despite Merlin and the Camelot guards seeing her in an under dress.

As they rode she wondered why Arthur hadn't noticed but then she realised.

Because of Gwen.

* * *

"It's such a relief to see you both safe." Her father said as they entered the room. Morgana ran forward and was met by Uther's arms. The two embraced and as they did Camilla walked up to them. Uther transferred his attention to Camilla and gently placed his hand on her head. He traced over the small bruises forming but his eyes were focused on the stitches Camilla had on her forehead where she had bled. "I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you."

"The bandits still have Gwen." Camilla told her father.

"I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border." Arthur informed the court as he came to stand to the side of them.

"Hengist?" The King asked taking a step back.

"You must send a rescue party." Morgana demanded.

"Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid." Uther explained.

"We can't abandon her!"

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?"

"As many as it takes! Gwen gave herself up so that we might escape. We owe her our lives."

"She did so willingly, and she will be honoured for it." Uther admitted turning around.

"Father please." Camilla said stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm. His body turned slightly to her at the touch.

"A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already." Uther told her.

"But there is a chance she's not." Camilla looked at her father, pleading with him.

"I am sorry Camilla but she is not worth my men." Her father went to place his hand over hers on his arm but she stepped back from his touch.

"No! We cannot give up hope!" Morgana pleaded. She approached Arthur. "Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something."

"My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." At this Camilla's head snapped up and looked at her brother directly. He avoided her gaze though.

"How can you say that?! How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!" Morgana ranted as Gaius escorted her out.

The court remained silent.

Camilla left then without even excusing herself.

* * *

Arthur walked into his room not expecting to find his sister sat waiting for him. He looked at the injuries on her face and his blood boiled that someone had touched his sister in that way but right now he had to focus. Anger at a time like this did no one any good.

"Arthur." Was all Camilla said but he knew where she was going. He ignored her though and began to gather his supplies. Camilla remained seated and watched him. "How could you—"

She then saw the items he was packing and immediately Camilla felt like an idiot.

"You're going after her aren't you?" She asked. Her brother gave her one of those looks to say _you think _as he nodded at her. "Ah good. I did have this whole speech planned out for you but I am rather tired so-"

Before she could continue Morgana burst into the room.

"How can you be so heartless?!" She raged standing by the table where Arthur prepared what he needed. "Gwen is the most kind, loyal person that you would ever meet, and she has been more than a friend to all of us! And you would leave her at the mercy of those animals!"

"Morgana..." Arthur tried but was ignored.

"Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?"

"Morgana..."

"I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward!"

"Morgana!" Her brother finally raised his voice and Morgana stopped. "Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am packing."

"You're going after Gwen."

"Of course I'm going after her. What do you take me for?" Arthur asked a little insulted. "I couldn't disagree with Father in public." He walked to the door.

"Arthur?" Her brother turned back round at Morgana's voice. "Bring her home."

And then they waited.

And waited.

And waited until finally after what seemed like forever they returned.

* * *

"Morgana, Camilla." The sound of Arthur's voice caused the two to turn from the window to look at him. "Think there's someone here you want to see."

He stepped to the side to reveal Gwen who ran to hug Morgana.

Camilla watched the two with a smile on her face but took notice of the look passing between Gwen and Arthur. He broke the gaze though and turned to look at Camilla.

Camilla nodded and mouthed "thank you" to her brother. He nodded in return before walking away.

Once out of Morgana's arms Camilla enveloped Gwen in a hug grateful her friend was back in her arms. Now safe within the walls of Camelot.


	5. Beauty and the Beast part 1

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" Her father turned to look at the two new comers. Camilla was sat on her throne with Arthur stood just next to her. Their conversation halted by the news of who had arrived.

"I can hardly believe it myself." The woman said with a whispery voice. Camilla had heard of the Lady Catrina but had never had the chance to meet her.

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders." Uther said.

"All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse." The poor woman Camilla thought.

"Your father, the King?"

"Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning." Her voice cracked slightly but she continued. "We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas." She looked to her servant and Camilla followed her gaze. The man, if he was that, seemed to be almost hunched in on himself. Most strange and Camilla can imagine quite uncomfortable. "But we did survive, and we have made it this far..."

Her sentence fell short as she fell forward. Camilla stood up like Morgana while her brother took a step towards her. Uther was there though and caught the Lady Catrina in his arms.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll." Catrina looked up at the King with big wide eyes.

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honour to help you in any way we can." Her father seemed to be lapping in the glory she looked at him with.

Arthur turned round to catch his sister's eye and the two shared a look of bewilderment.

"A bed for the night would be most welcome." The Lady asked.

"And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do." Uther announced.

"Thank you" Catrina said. She then made her excuses so she could get some rest. Obviously no one argued with her and shortly after the court was dismissed.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Arthur asked as he and Camilla walked along the corridors. "Was our father really just flirting?"

"I wouldn't say flirting." Camilla shrugged. "More...responding to emotions."

"He was flirting Camilla and on a damaged woman as well. He could have at least have waited until she'd settled in first." Arthur scoffed unimpressed.

"Ah you two should be happy, maybe your father has finally found someone willing to listen to him without wanting to run him through." Morgana teased as she joined the siblings.

"Both of you are over reacting." Camilla said taking the step in front of them so she was facing them. The trio stopped and looked at each other. "Father simply caught her from falling to the floor. Any gentleman would have done it, even you Arthur were about to step in and catch her. It means nothing." She gave them a small smile before walking away.

She didn't know why but for some reason the idea of her father flirting with someone made her very uneasy. She was hardly one to talk seeing as she was the off spring of a second marriage but still, didn't mean she had to like it. She should want her father to be happy but him finding someone else after her mother never occurred to her. Being honest, after Arthur's mother.

A ride should clear her head she thought so she made her way back to her chambers in order to change into more appropriate riding gear. When riding casually like this she never rode in a dress. If with her father though or going someone on a trip, she would then make the journey in a dress despite it being impractical.

Quickly she was changed and off for a ride soon forgetting about her father's interactions with the Lady Catrina. She was reminded of them though by dinner that evening.

* * *

"Well, this is wonderful. Thank you." Catrina said looking out at the food set before them. Camilla was sat next to her brother with Morgana opposite her. The lady Catrina was diagonally in front.

"It's an honour." Her father, who was naturally sat at the top of the table, stated. "The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember."

"My father often spoke of you, My Lord." Catrina told him.

"And I will remember him always."

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him." Arthur said forcing Catrina's eyes away from Uther's.

"From what our father's said he was a most worthy King" Camilla joined in with a sad smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more." Catrina pushed her plate away and Camilla took notice she hadn't eaten a single thing.

"Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you." Uther told her.

"I only wish that were true."

"It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty." As their father spoke both Camilla's and her brother's faces scrunched up slightly in repulsion. "And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child."

"Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, My Lord." Catrina joked.

"Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now." Uther held her eye contact as he placed a grape in his mouth.

Arthur looked at his sister and the same time she looked at him and the two shared a look disgust at their father's flirting. Camilla could no longer deny that was what it was. Her brother then faked a yawn.

"I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me." He stood up.

"Of course." Catrina gave him a smile.

"Arthur." Uther nodded at his son.

"I should retire myself." Morgana said standing up.

"Morgana." Uther nodded his head at her.

Arthur and Morgana stood at the end of the room looking at Camilla. In fact the whole of the room was now looking at Camilla who was still in slight shock by her father's blatant flirting.

"Camilla?" At the sound of Morgana calling her name Camilla snapped herself out of it and quickly stood up.

"I appears it is best I retire also. I hope you both sleep well." Camilla said hoping her cheeks weren't as red as she thought.

"Camilla." Her father nodded his head at her while Catrina gave her a smile.

Camilla quickly walked out and joined Morgana and Arthur who were waiting for her.

"Looks like Uther's developing a soft side." Morgana teased as they walked to their chambers.

"Please Morgana it was bad enough to watch and listen the first time. Let's not talk about it." Arthur said but Morgana was loving it too much.

"Oh come on Arthur, surely you want to see your father happy?" Morgana asked.

"He's just jealous he isn't as smooth with the ladies." Camilla mocked. "Still I would have preferred Father to have waited until we had left."

"Not you too Camilla?" Morgana asked. "Thought you would appreciate a man and woman in love?"

"They are not in love." Camilla stated as they reached her chambers. "They just happen to be showing emotions which may lead to something more than friendship. Nothing more."

"I agree with Camilla." Arthur said. "Besides I know our father, he is the last person to rush in to anything of this sort."

"We'll see." Morgana said with a knowing smirk before she left the siblings.

"You don't think father's actually going to do anything with Catrina do you?" Camilla asked her brother.

"I have no idea. I just hope he's a bit more subtle about it than he was early if he is." Arthur answered.

"You can hardly comment if someone's subtle or not Arthur." Camilla scoffed.

"Uh I can be subtle when I want to be." Arthur argued.

"No you can't." Camilla told him. "Goodnight Arthur."

Her brother gave her a small bow before leaving her. She walked into her chambers to find Edith there ready to help her get ready for bed. Camilla's mind full of thoughts about the relationship between her father and Catrina.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A voice growled in the room Camilla was passing.

"I-I-I" Camilla immediately recognised the voice of Merlin and decided to intervene. She walked straight into the chambers to find Jonas stood looking at Merlin crouched on the other side of the bed.

"My Lady." Jonas bowed at her presence. Camilla resisted the urge to gag at the smell of the room.

"Good morning Jonas." Camilla smiled at him despite the smell then she turned to look at Merlin. "Ah Merlin I see you're changing the lady Carina's sheets like I asked."

"Yes." Merlin said standing up and sending her a grateful look. "Yes I am." He patted the bed. "All done."

"Good you can accompany to me breakfast then." Camilla said. "Have a nice day Jonas."

"Thank you your highness." The man of some kind replied. Camilla walked out of the room with Merlin but they were stopped by Jonas's voice. "Merlin." Camilla remained looking forward while Merlin turned around. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Camilla heard Jonas turn around then back again to face them. He handed Merlin a basket which had been lying at the foot of the bed. Merlin gave him a smile before leading Camilla out of the room.

"Thank you." Merlin said once they were walking away.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason you where in Catrina's room?" Camilla asked.

"Well...urm..."

"I guess not." Camilla muttered.

"No...it's just...I"

"Merlin it's fine." Camilla cut him off. She stopped him walking by placing a hand on his arm. "Just be careful. I don't want to have get you out of the dungeons...again."

"Yeah I never did say thank you for that." Merlin's face transformed into a goofy smile while one of his hands came up and scratched the back of his neck.

"You didn't need to. You shouldn't have been in there in the first place." Camilla shrugged. Both seem to realise at the same time she was still holding onto his arm. She dropped her hand immediately and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Excuse me I have...things to do."

Camilla walked away then. She was annoyed at herself. She had been getting on fine with Merlin, having a pleasant conversation and then those stupid feelings happened again. What even were they?

Deep down in the pit of her stomach she knew she was going to find out soon.

* * *

"Enter." Camilla told the person who knocked at her door. She turned to see her brother walk into the room. "He's having dinner with her again?"

"In private." Arthur nodded as he stepped in.

"That's two nights in a row now." Camilla commented sitting down. "Edith tell the kitchens Arthur is dining with me tonight."

"Yes my lady." Edith gave a curtsey before walking out of the room.

"Sine when?" Arthur asked.

"Why else would you be here?" Camilla asked. Arthur conceded and took the chair next to her. The two were silent for a while before Camilla spoke. "Did you ever think he would find someone again? Honestly?"

"I'm not sure. I'm happy that he's happy but...but...-"

"But you feel like you're insulting your mother's memory by being happy for him with Catrina? And then you feel guilty for not being truly happy for father?" Camilla finished his sentence which he couldn't. She could see him fiddling with the ring on his index finger, the ring that had belonged to his mother. The two shared a look before Arthur nodded. "I feel exactly the same way."

"Do you ever wonder how different our lives would be if either of our mothers were still alive?"

"Almost every day." Camilla gave a small smile. "There's no point on dwelling on the past though unless we are to learn from it. Let's just focus on us two for once. How was training?"

And the subject of their father's love life wasn't mentioned for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Do you know why father has called the court together?" Camilla asked Arthur the next day. "Especially in the afternoon."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Arthur shrugged. They didn't have to wait long for their answer though as shortly her father entered with the lady Catrina on his arm. He walked to the front to address the court with his announcement.

"Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love." Camilla felt her face scrunch up again. "It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor." Camilla's face relaxed and her eyes went wide. She looked at her brother and the two shared a look of confusion. The rest of the room clapped but the Pendragon siblings were too shocked to react.

Camilla turned to look back at her father to see Catrina whispering in his ear.

"I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow." He continued. Camilla's eyes went wider than she thought possible. This time she did clap but it was slow as she tried to comprehend what was happening. "This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning and a new queen for all here in Camelot." Something then changed in Catrina's face. She was no longer smiling but instead was concentrating very hard on something. "I could not hope to have made a better match. I hope you will all share in our joy." The room applauded again.  
"Thank you."

With that Catrina led her father out or the room which then erupted in conversation.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Camilla asked her brother.

"I'm not the best person to ask seeing as I'm still trying understand it myself." Arthur answered.

"Well I am and it looks like you and Arthur are going to have a new mother." Morgana said with a smile.

"God have mercy." Camilla muttered under her breath.

* * *

"She's a troll." Merlin said.

"A what?"

"A troll." Merlin repeated. "As in an actual troll."

Camilla started to laugh but when Merlin didn't return it she stopped.

"You're being serious?"

"I wish I wasn't."

"Merlin this is ridiculous. A troll, really?" The servant was stood on the other side of her table talking to the Princess in her chambers.

"You have to believe me."

"Why have you come to me with this?" Merlin went quiet. "Because Arthur didn't believe you right?" He then avoided her eye contact. "Merlin I'm not here so every time Arthur disagrees with you I'm there as the back up to take your side and help."

"You're not the back up." Merlin told her.

"Well I feel like it." Camilla admitted. "Merlin I don't believe you."

"Why would I make something like this up?"

"I don't know but Lady Catrina is going to be my step mother whether you like it or not. She is also going to be the queen of Camelot, if you're caught calling her a troll again you'll be punished." Camilla went to leave.

"Camilla." She stopped and looked back at him, their eyes locking. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Thank you, I'm over reacting anyway." Camilla shrugged. The two remained silent for a moment before Camilla let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

Anyone else and she would have already left by now.

Anyone else but Merlin.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Ah Camilla what do I owe this pleasure?" Her father asked as he got ready for his wedding. Camilla had purposely chosen this time so Catrina wouldn't be at his side.

Merlin had asked her to talk to her father and in all fairness she was planning to do that anyway. She didn't believe Catrina was a troll but she did believe something wasn't right.

"I came to talk to you about whether this is the right course of action." Camilla stated. With a wave of his hand the servants in the room were dismissed.

"What do you mean?" Her father asked.

"You barley know Catrina. Marriage is not a sensible idea. You don't know if you love someone after only 4 days."

"Ah but I do. I know I love Catrina with all my heart." He had a far off look in his eyes as he smiled. Something was definitely not right with her father.

"Whatever has gotten into you, you have to snap out of it. This is a huge mistake." Camilla warned.

"May I remind you who's Kingdom this is." His tone turned darker. "You will watch your tongue."

"I speak for what I think is right. I learnt that off you." Camilla held her head high.

Her father went to speak again but was cut off by Arthur.

"Father it's time." Arthur was wearing his crown like Camilla.

He stepped into the room and suddenly Uther's face returned to smiling. He walked out without even glancing back at his children.

"This is not right Arthur." Camilla told her brother.

"She makes him happy Camilla." Arthur shrugged before offering his arm to her. She took it and the two walked behind their father.

The three entered the great hall. The King walked to the front with Camilla and Arthur walking behind him. When they reached the end their father turned to look at them with a huge smile on his face. Though Camilla didn't feel right she couldn't deny how happy her father was. Guilt built up in her, she had tried to ruin a happy day for her father.

Arthur and Camilla curtsied before taking their places at the front next to Morgana. They watched as the Lady Catrina entered and made her way to the altar.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of hand fasting, the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor." Geoffrey addressed the room. "Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman?"

"It is." The King replied.

"Is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man?"

"It is." Catrina answered.

"Do any say nay?" The chamber turned silent, no one dare making a sound. Satisfied Geoffrey took some garland and began to wrap the entwined hands of Uther and Catrina. "With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

"I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way." Her father stated taking his vows. "I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

Catrina said hers and the room held their breath before Geoffrey broke the tension.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife."

The two kissed while the room burst into applause. As they finished Catrina looked to the audience and her face harden. In those eyes Camilla saw something she had never seen before with Catrina.

It was a look that made her worried, made her very worried indeed.


	6. Beauty and the Beast part 2

"Merlin you have no proof." Camilla told him. She watched while he made Arthur's bed, she stood at the end of it leaning on one of its poles.

"I saw her." Merlin repeated as he ruffled a sheet.

"As much as I wish that were enough, you still can't accuse a noble, let alone my father's new wife." Camilla sighed.

Merlin was about to say something else when her brother came storming into the room.

"Arthur-" Camilla began straightening up but her brother ignored her and walked straight to Merlin.

"You need to get out of here." He grabbed the sheets Merlin was holding and threw them onto the bed. "The King's ordered me to arrest you."

"What?" Both Camilla and Merlin asked at the same time.

"Catrina's accused you of taking her seal." Arthur directed to Merlin.

"This is ridiculous." Camilla said.

"But I didn't." Merlin defended himself.

"I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now." Arthur started to push Merlin to the small door in the back of the room.

"Arthur, she is a troll, and she's trying to set me up." Merlin tried to plead.

"We've been through this." Arthur said.

"I'm telling the truth. I saw her." Merlin told the pair. A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll go distract them." Camilla said giving both one more look before she made her way to the door.

When she walked out the guards were a little shocked but Sir Leon was the first to compose himself.

"My lady." He bowed his head.

"What's all the banging about?" Camilla asked.

"We are here to arrest Merlin." Leon told her.

"And you're looking in Arthur's room because...?" She left it open in the air.

"Gaius said he would be working." Leon said. Camilla burst into laughter then confusing all the Knights. "Is something funny your highness?"

"You're looking for Merlin here?" Camilla said once composing herself but retained a smirk on her lips. Leon nodded his head. "Merlin? The, according to Arthur's words, worst manservant there ever was?"

"Where else would he be?"

"The tavern." Camilla stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or at the very least the stables avoiding Arthur who would probably give him more jobs."

"So he's not in there?"

"Sir Leon if Merlin was in that room I think I would have spotted him and told you about him." Camilla smiled.

"Of course my lady. Sorry to bother you." Leon bowed his head again. He then walked off, by the look of it to the tavern, with the rest of the guard in toe.

As soon as they turned the corner Camilla let her smile drop and her face turned sombre. She walked back into the room to see Arthur stood by himself.

"That should give him enough time." Camilla sighed as she walked over to her brother.

"Where did you send them?"

"The tavern." Camilla shrugged. Her brother gave out a small smile. The room turned silent for a moment. "He's right you know. There is something off about Catrina."

"I know." Arthur admitted.

"Come on you better at least make it look like you're searching for him." Camilla nudged him. Arthur smiled again and made his way out of the room. "Oh by the way." Her brother turned around to face her. "You can have the pleasure of telling father."

* * *

"I fear he may have slipped through our net." Arthur admitted as he stood before Catrina. Their father was stood next to him while Camilla stood just behind Arthur.

"You're very quick to give up the chase." Catrina commented.

"That is because I know my quarry is long gone."

"How can you be so certain?" Uther asked as he sat down.

"Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid." Arthur took off his glove and rubbed his eye as he spoke. "He must've got wind that we were looking for him and left."

"Outwitting your army in the process." The queen sneered.

"It appears so."

"I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you." Catrina aimed at the King.

"When I led the army, they did." He replied.

"And they still do under Arthur." Camilla interjected becoming defensive. She made a pointed look at Catrina who matched her glare.

"We don't even know if he's still in Camelot." Arthur said trying to break up the staring battle. "He could be anywhere."

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?" The queen turned her attention back to the Prince.

"No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better..." Arthur began but was cut off by their father.

"I've had enough of your excuses. We both have." He took his wife's hand. "I want the boy found."

"Sire. My Lady." Arthur bowed his head and went to leave. Camilla copied his actions and the two siblings made their way out.

"She is vile." Camilla stated as they walked along the corridors. "She seemed so nice at first but now? Now she's got her hand on the throne she's...she's...urgh!" Camilla resolved to grunting.

"That's not very lady like Camilla." Arthur teased. She simply shot him a deadly look before the pair split off from one another. Arthur to training and Camilla to find Morgana.

* * *

Camilla and Arthur walked through the lower town. Camilla had wanted some fresh air so had managed to convince her brother to join her. Morgana was resting after another nightmare.

"I still cannot believe father has raised the tax. The people barely manage as it is." Camilla said.

"He cannot be reasoned with." Arthur sighed.

"Any news of Merlin?" Camilla asked. She knew he hadn't been found which was good but part of her was still worrying about him.

"None, looks like the idiot can disappear when he needs to." Arthur muttered.

Camilla was about to reply when the two were distracted by the small crowd up ahead.

A poor man was being forced onto his knees by some of Camelot's guards.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Arthur asked as he made his way over. Camilla stood back and watched. Though she knew what she would do she wanted to see what her brother would do.

"He's refusing to pay the King's tax." The guard told Arthur.

"You- you ask for too much." The old man grovelled. "I've given all I can."

"That's not enough!" The guard shouted.

Camilla could feel the anger growing inside of her. Everyone looked to Arthur with baited breath.

"Let me see." Arthur held out his hand and was given the small pouch of money the man had. He weighed it in his hand before handing it back to him. "Release him."

"The King said..." The guard started but Arthur cut him off.

"Release him. Give them back their money. All of it." Arthur then turned and began to make his way back to the castle.

Camilla quickly matched his pace. She walked with a small smile on her face.

"That was the right thing to do Arthur." She said.

"Thank you Camilla but I don't think father will share your view." Arthur said.

"Just forgot about father and think about the look on all those people's faces when you gave them back their money and you stood up for them." Camilla told her brother. "I'm proud of you Arthur."

"Well at least someone is." Arthur muttered under his breath.

* * *

"My lady do you have an idea why your father has convened the court?" Gaius asked her. They walked into the hall together and went to stand near the front. Camilla looked at Catrina sat in her chair and the two sent each other death glares.

"None at all. I was hoping you would tell me." Camilla replied. Before the two could speak though Arthur was lead into the room shadowed by two guards either side.

"Father?" Arthur asked.

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title." Uther said straight away. The room went silent and Camilla could feel her mouth slightly agape.

"What?"

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority."

"You've always welcomed my counsel in the past." Arthur argued.

"You stood against me for all the people to see."

"I'm sorry." Arthur looked to his sister and gave her a confused look. Camilla was as confused as he was. "Any future grievance I have will be held in private."

"No, it's too late for that."

"Father, this is..." Arthur was cut off by the King.

"You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect." Uther stood by his chair and stood tall as he made his decree. Camilla's mouth was wider than before. She truly did not believe what she was hearing. "You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot."

"Father this is ludicrous." Camilla said.

"Camilla-" Her brother began but she cut him off.

"Arthur is your first born. The true heir to the Pendragon throne." Camilla stepped forward. "You cannot merely throw him to the side."

"Watch your tongue Camilla." Uther warned.

"Camilla please." Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder which stopped her from carrying on her rant. Arthur took a further stepped forward making the moment more private between father and son. "You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son."

"My decision is final." Uther said after a moment's pause. Her brother looked at him one more time before leaving the room. Camilla watched him leave then turned back round to shot her father a disgusted look.

"Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne." The King said holding Catrina's hand. "The ceremony will begin forthwith."

Someone slowly began to clap but Camilla did not join in. Instead as soon as she was dismissed she hurried to her chambers so she could smash something against the wall.

* * *

The room gasped as they watched Catrina run away with the crown after being rude to Geoffrey. Camilla turned to look at her brother before running off after their father. They found Catrina in the hall trying to open the door.

"Catrina whatever's the matter?" The King asked as he watched his wife claw for the door.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She rambled. "I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?"

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just..." The sound of the door locking could be heard. Strange Camilla thought but she thought nothing more on it more preoccupied with Catrina. "Come on. Come on. Open!"

On the last word her voice turned gravely. Camilla shared a confused look with Morgana.

"Let me." Arthur stepped forward to open the door but upon seeing something he jumped back. "What's that?"

Before their eyes Catrina began to morph into something. Camilla wasn't sure what but the smells it was giving off made her gag. She brought a hand up to cover mouth and nose.

"What's happening? Somebody help her!" Morgana cried.

"I don't think we can." Camilla told her.

Once the transformation was complete the room stood in shock. Camilla's first thought was:

Merlin was right!

"You're a troll!" Arthur stated. The troll simply gasped.

"How dare you speak about her like that!" Her father turned on Arthur. The three young people in the room shared a concerned look.

"Father look at her." Camilla said. "Look. At. Her."

The troll ripped the door off its hinges before growling and leaving the room.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges." Arthur carried on. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Enough!" Uther roared.

"She's a troll! A giant...grey..."

"Stinking." Morgana added.

"Stinking troll!" Arthur added it in.

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do." Uther picked up the crown and shoes before storming out of the room.

"We actually have a troll for a step mother." Camilla whispered to herself still not believing her own eyes. Morgana and Arthur simply looked at each other, slack jawed.

* * *

It had been two days now since the troll had revealed itself and already the castle smelt foul. Camilla was on her way back from the kitchens after having missed lunch with her father and...and...well step troll. Somehow she kept forgetting to come or her migraines were particularly bad during meal times these past couple of days.

She had taken the long route back to her chambers hoping to get some fresh air when she walked past Arthur's. She heard the hushed sounds of people speaking. Wondering what her brother was up to she stood on one of the tables and peered through the grate to see Arthur talking to Merlin and Gaius.

Upon seeing Merlin Camilla's face immediately burst into a smile. She lost her balance though and fell straight off the table. The sound of her hitting the floor caused Arthur to come rushing out of his room, sword in hand.

He looked down to see his little sister nursing a sore head. She gave him a weak smile and a shrug. Arthur sighed before sheathing his sword and inviting her into his chambers.

"Guess who I found snooping outside?" Arthur asked.

Camilla walked in after him. She looked towards Merlin who sent her a small smile. Her lips did that thing again where they automatically smiled back. She couldn't help it.

"I wasn't snooping. Merely happened to hear hushed voices as I walked past and was curious." Camilla closed the door.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Arthur asked.

"Getting food from the kitchen." Camilla shrugged. Arthur nodded before turning back to Gaius.

"Gaius here says we can stop this enchantment on father."

"We can? How?" Camilla asked.

"By making him shed a tear." Gaius explained.

"How do we do that?"

"By making me die." Arthur told her.

"No, taking you to the brink of death. There's a difference." Merlin jumped in. "Gaius has created a potion which can do that."

"Potion? I thought it was a poison?" Camilla asked knowing what Gaius had on his shelves. She knew exactly what he was using.

"Poison!?" Arthur asked.

"A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately." Gaius defended.

"Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!" Arthur shouted at Merlin who was tidying the room.

"Er...I didn't think it was important." Merlin shrugged.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead." Gaius said.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur asked..

"Yes. If it's administered in time."

"If it isn't?" Gaius remained silent.

"You will be dead." Camilla answered.

"You just said it wasn't important!" Arthur shouted at Merlin.

"Erm...yeah, I suppose it is a bit important." Merlin came and stood next to Gaius. Camilla had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Merlin will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison...er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you." Gaius said trying to reassure the prince.

"Don't be late." Arthur told Merlin.

"Am I ever?" Merlin asked.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gaius asked making sure.

"It's the only way to save Camelot." Arthur stepped forward and took the bottle in his hand. Camilla placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"He loves you Arthur. This will work." Camilla told him. Arthur nodded before downing the bottle.

He then stood for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. The room paused confused before Arthur fell into Gaius and Merlin.

The pair gently guided him to the floor.

"Time to break the bad news to Uther." Gaius said.

"I'll stay here." Camilla told them. "Keep him company."

The two nodded. Gaius left and Merlin followed but not before placing a hand on her shoulder.

For the next 5 minutes as she waited for her father she tried to get that touch out of her mind. She needed to look like Arthur had died, not red in the face thinking about how soft Merlin's touch was.

The King burst through the doors and looked at his son lying on the floor. Camilla jumped up allowing him his space. Seeing her father crack nearly brought her to tears despite knowing Arthur wasn't really dead.

"My boy." He whispered softly. "It was my fault. I pushed you away." Uther's hand hovered over Arthur's face. "My son. My son."

The troll burst in then and rushed to Uther's side. It grabbed on to his arm trying to pull him away. It knew he was going to cry.

"Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now." It said.

"I killed him. I killed my only son!" Her father picked Arthur up and held him in his arms. Camilla watched as the tears fell.

"No, no, no, no." The troll was persistent and Camilla heard it say some magic.

"Catrina?" Her father finally turned around and saw the troll for what it really was. He backed away before speaking. "What kind of trickery is this?"

Upon seeing it had been discovered its whole demeanour changed. It was ready to kill.

"How I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you!" From the troll's words the images produced in her head would be there for sometime Camilla thought.

"Ugh." Her father seemed equally repulsed.

"It's repulsive." It growled.

"I know the feeling."

"Ooh, I've been looking forward to this."

"Guards!" Hearing the King the guards outside rushed in. "Seize...it!"

The guards attacked but the Troll easily defeated them. Camilla watched as Merlin ran in at the same time though and with an agonising drop from his neckerchief, Arthur was revived. With a push from Merlin he went stumbling into the troll who didn't even budge.

"Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?" It rounded on Arthur then picked him up and threw him against a wall.

It went for Uther next who managed to scare it with his sword but it easily threw him back also. It began to approach her father so Camilla took her mother's dagger from her thigh and threw it at the troll. The blade stuck in its back but did not deter it. Instead it only made it even angrier. It narrowed in on Camilla who was backed against a wall, weapon less.

It growled but Camilla held her head high, not letting herself be intimidated.

Suddenly the troll was thrown backwards by the rug being pulled out from underneath it. Giving Arthur the perfect opportunity, he thrust his sword straight into the belly.

After letting off some rather foul smells the troll was killed. Camilla wanted to smile at her brother but her mouth was currently covered by her hand trying to block out the attack on her nostrils.

* * *

Camilla sat eating her dinner in the middle of the table with Arthur to her right, at the end and her father to the left, also at the end. He looked dreadful and was avoiding his dinner.

Uther cleared his throat getting the attention of his children.

"I'd like to thank you both for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot." He told them.

"You mean, your heart." Arthur corrected him. Camilla gave out a small laugh catching her brother's eye.

"How many nights did you share a bed with a troll again father?" Camilla asked.

"Obviously I was under its spell." He defended himself. Camilla and Arthur began to snigger into their food. "I did many things that I...regret."

"Father," Arthur held his hand up to stop him. "We really don't want to know the details."

There was a pause before the siblings caught each other's eye. They then burst into loud laughter which could be heard echoing around the castle.

* * *

"Princess?" Merlin was surprised to find the youngest Pendragon in his chambers and sat on his bed.

"Merlin." Camilla smiled as she stood up and straightened her dress.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I wanted to apologise." Camilla admitted. "It appears you were right so I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for making you feel like the back up." Merlin said. He took a step towards her. "You're not though. In fact I go to see you because I like seeing you."

Camilla felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"What?"

"Camilla your smile makes me smile." Merlin slowly began to approach her. "I'm constantly thinking about you. I can't get you out of my mind. I know it's wrong but Camilla?"

"Yes Merlin?" The two stood inches apart.

"I love you." Merlin reached down.

"I love you too Merlin." Camilla said before the two embraced each other in a kiss.

This was what she had been feeling. This was it!

This kiss, his love was what she wanted and she was only realising it now. It felt so right to be kissing him.

It felt that-

Camilla shot up in bed. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wide.

She looked around. She was still in her chambers and it was still the middle of the night.

The dream had felt so real though, so right, so-

"Oh no." Camilla whispered to herself. All the feelings inside of her finally making their reason know.

The princess had fallen in love with her brother's manservant.

Camilla was in love with Merlin.


	7. The Witchfinder

**Exams nearly done, ohh how I am looking forward to writing the next episode. The things I have in store :p**

**Enjoy this one first though**

**Vex**

* * *

"Send for the Witchfinder." Uther announced to the hall.

Camilla heard the intake of breath from many in the room, including Morgana sat next to her. Camilla turned to look at the ward giving a concerned look but Morgana simply avoided her eye contact. Sighing Camilla turned back to look at her father.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius asked.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable." Her father stated.

"Of course" Gaius bowed his head.

The court was dismissed.

Gwen and Edith quickly joined their mistresses. Camilla was about to ask if Morgana was okay when she saw Arthur heading towards them.

"Excuse me I have somewhere to be." Camilla said. The other three looked confused. "Morgana I'll see you at diner this evening."

Morgana, still looking confused, nodded her head. Camilla then took the door to the left of the thrones.

"Camilla." She heard Arthur shout after her so she just sped up.

She didn't walk quick enough though and Arthur soon joined her. He grabbed on to her arm resulting in her stopping and looking at her brother.

"Camilla I've called your name three times now." Arthur said, huffing slightly from the quick run he had done. Camilla looked behind him, realising he was alone. She immediately felt a weight off her shoulders.

"Did you? Sorry I didn't hear." Camilla shrugged.

"You've been avoiding me these past few weeks, ever since that troll incident." Her brother complained.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Camilla scoffed. It was just someone else she had been avoiding.

Ever since that dream Camilla had been trying to see as little as possible of Merlin. She reasoned with herself that if she avoided him long enough then the feelings would go away. However it hadn't been working so far, in fact if anything they were just stronger when she had those few moments in his company.

She still was in denial that she was in love with the manservant but there was a part of her which couldn't believe she hadn't realised sooner. If it had been a noble who had attracted her affections then the simple thing would be to try and gain theirs. Unfortunately nothing could come of her and Merlin. She was a princess and he was a peasant. If her father found out how she felt then Merlin would be banished or worse, executed.

No the best course of action was just to ignore her feelings and hoped they would go away.

Easier said than done.

"Camilla?" Arthur asked frustrated.

"Sorry what?"

"I just asked you whether you want to go on a ride later?" Arthur repeated.

"You did?" Camilla asked and got a nod in return. She was about to say yes then remembered if they were to go on a ride then Merlin would be there. "I'll have to pass. I think I'm coming down with something." She coughed to add to her lie.

"Have you been to see Gaius?" Arthur's face scrunched up in concern.

"No need it's just a simple cold. Rest will be enough." Camilla reassured. "Anyway I won't keep you any longer. You better go and send the message to the Witchfinder."

"I better." Arthur muttered. "Feel better soon."

Arthur then walked off. Camilla watched as he did knowing she know had to act ill for the next couple of days. On top of the whole Witchfinder business.

She had heard stories of the Witchfinder and from them she could definitely say she wasn't looking forward to his visit.

* * *

"Edith give my compliments to chef. Her best beef stew to date." Camilla smiled at her servant. The woman nodded before taking Morgana's and Camilla's plates to the kitchens.

Camilla turned her attention back to Morgana who was staring aimlessly at the table. Camilla reached over and placed her hand over hers which seemed to snap Morgana from her trance.

"The dreams again?" Camilla asked.

"Something like that." Morgana gave a stiff smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Before Morgana could answer though the sound of a horse could be heard outside. Morgana took the excuse to walk to the window. Camilla sighed before joining her there. A tall dark stranger could be seen dismounting his carriage. One made up of a cage and was pulled by a black steed.

The Witchfinder had arrived.

"Is that him?" The voice of Gwen came between the two.

"It is." Camilla answered. "He made good time."

"What's that cage for?" Gwen asked.

"It hardly bears thinking about" Morgana said quietly. Camilla and Gwen shared a concerned look.

All three looked back to the new arrival who then looked up to them. Morgana shrunk back in fear but Camilla held the eye contact.

She had nothing to hide.

* * *

"Sorry." He muttered as he held his hand out to whoever he had just knocked to the floor.

"Merlin we must we always meet this way." Camilla joked with a smile on her face. She took his hand as he helped her up off the floor. She hoped he could not hear how fast her heart thrummed in her chest.

"I'm sorry my lady." Merlin bowed his head.

"No harm done."

The two noticed simultaneously that their hands were still entwined. There was a pause before each one pulled their hand away.

"Forgive me-" Merlin's hand came up behind his neck.

"Sorry that was-" Camilla said at the same time blushing a deep shade of red.

They then both stopped and looked at each other before an awkward laugh followed.

"Moving on." Camilla said though she could feel herself weak at the knees. "What were you doing in Aredian's chambers?"

"He wanted me to answer a few questions." Merlin shrugged but avoided her eye contact.

"Is everything alright Merlin?" Camilla asked sensing there was something more.

"I have to go do some chores for Arthur." Merlin then stalked away with Camilla watching him with a very worried look on her face.

* * *

"I can scarcely believe it." The King stated in his throne.

Camilla herself was still trying to digest the witness's stories. A sorcerer in the square? Faces in the wells? All these stories came out of nowhere.

"Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution." Adredian's words brought Camilla's thoughts back to the council chambers.

"The sorcerer? You have a suspect?" Uther stood up.

"Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable!" Camilla looked to Morgana next to her who seemed to be panicking. Camilla sat further forward in her seat as she listened to the Witchfinder's words. "The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin!"

With a dramatic flourish he pointed at the servant and the room fell into silence.

"Merlin?" Arthur scoffed. Camilla mouthed the name unbelieving. "You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous!" Gaius exclaimed. "You have no evidence!"

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need." The smug Aredian announced.

"Merlin?" Her father asked the young man.

"I have nothing to hide from him." Merlin stood his ground.

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin."

Camilla watched helpless as Merlin was dragged away. Red clouded her vision as she watched the way he was treated. She wanted nothing more than to hit Aredian right across the face.

Merlin a sorcerer?

Camilla scoffed at the idea and she couldn't understand how Aredian had got into his head that Merlin was.

"Camilla I think it best you and Morgana go back to your chambers." Her father told her.

"But Father-" Camilla began but she was cut off.

"Now."

The two stared at each other before Camilla relented and took Morgana with her. The poor ward was white as snow and was still in an almost dazed expression as they walked along the corridors of the castle.

"Morgana?" Camilla said her name in hope of drawing her attention but the ward was too distracted and simply carried on walking. "Gwen." Camilla called the girl from Morgana's side. Once the Ward was out of ear shot Camilla spoke. "I want you to stay with her tonight. I'll be there for diner, I do not want to be in that man's company. I'm sorry to have to keep you from your home."

"Not at all my lady I was planning to sleep here tonight anyway." Gwen gave her a small smile.

"I don't know what Morgana would do without you." Camilla smiled back. "You better go after her."

Gwen nodded before walking quickly to catch up with her mistress. Camilla sighed before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Camilla couldn't stand being cooped up in her chambers any longer. She had left them and was walking through the castle, by now the whole Merlin thing would be sorted. She decided to make her way to the physician's chambers in order to see Gaius and Merlin just to make sure the two were okay. She would then hopefully make Merlin laugh and smile and then the two would confess their love for one another and they would live happily ever-

Not helping Camilla, she told herself. She was too busy scolding herself that she didn't take notice of the ruined door.

"Merlin-" Camilla said with a smile on her face but stopped herself when she looked up. Her smile immediately fell as she surveyed the damage of the room.

Everything was ruined. Glass shattered on the floor; papers scattered across tables. In the centre of the chaos stood Merlin with his back to her.

"Oh look at this." Camilla breathed. She stepped further into the room and made her way to Merlin. The sound of glass crunching under her feet echoed in the chamber. "Where's Gaius?"

"In the dungeons." Camilla heard the voice crack but it was well hidden. Merlin turned to face her and she could see how close he was to tears. "They found an amulet and Gaius took ownership of it."

"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation and he'll be out of there in no time." Camilla tried to smile but looking at the room she physically couldn't do it. The two fell into silence before Camilla placed her hand on Merlin's forearm. "We'll get him out Merlin."

Merlin didn't need to say anything instead he placed his hand over hers. The two remained like that for a moment, looking at the joined hands before it was broken by the sound of guards running past.

Quickly the two detangled themselves.

"Morgana will be expecting me for diner." Camilla said quietly. Merlin nodded his head while his jaw locked. "My chambers are always open to you Merlin."

Merlin gave her a funny look as an awkward pause followed.

"I meant if you ever want to talk...not like that...I mean come on ...you and me?" She then proceeded to make a noise a horse makes while hitting Merlin on the shoulder. Merlin gave a small laugh before the reality of the situation hit them again. The two turned sombre. "I mean it though Merlin, if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thank you Camilla."

Camilla nodded her head before she left the room hoping the redness of her cheeks would die down by the time she got to Morgana's chambers.

* * *

"No. No, of course not. You're not a physician, after all." Camilla heard Aredian joke meaning she had found the right chamber.

"But I am." Camilla made sure her entrance reflected her rage. Her eyes turned gentle though when she looked at Morgana. "Are you okay?" The Ward nodded. Camilla sent a small smile before turning back to face Aredian.

"Your highness." Aredian looked at the young Pendragon.

"You have over stepped the line Aredian. Not only are you questioning the King's ward but in manner such as this." Camilla let her anger show in her voice. "In the dungeons. You will answer for this and your false accusations on Gaius."

"False? But my lady I have evidence."

"A keep sake nothing more. You have no other indications he practices magic." Aredian went to speak but Camilla cut him off. "And before you say it yes I am aware he used to practice the old religion. But I have faith in Gaius."

"I thought you would be eager to find the source of magic my lady. After all you have more reason than most to hate it."

"How dare you." Camilla seethed. "You will watch your tongue and remember what family I belong to. Now leave the Lady Morgana alone."

"Of course." He sent a slimy smile at her. "However for all we know these potions could have been magical, her dreams the product of an enchanted elixir."

"Hardly." Camilla scoffed.

"Ah but your highness how do you not know Gaius has passed on sorcerer to you?" Camilla's mouth literally hung open at the accusation. She was too blinded by rage to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, I had these dreams before Gaius started treating me." Morgana stated with a smile sensing the increasing anger inside Camilla.

"But these dreams, have they got better or worse since Gaius began treating you?" Aredian asked.

"Worse." She had looked at Camilla before she had answered. Camilla could see her reluctance. Camilla closed her eyes, knowing how it must sound to the Witchfinder.

"As I thought. Thank you. You've been most helpful."

"You need rest Morgana." Camilla said quietly. The ward nodded her head and allowed Camilla to take her back to her room where she watched the ward sleep.

It wasn't long though until the two were called to court.

* * *

Camilla was arranging a pile of papers. Some she recognised and hope she could place back in the right order. The glass on the floor had been swept up but the damage was still evident. Camilla was still in shock Gaius had confessed.

It had to be a lie she told herself. Aredian must be forcing him. However hard she tried to ignore it though there was a part of her which believed the confession. A very small part but a part of her nonetheless.

The sound of workmen could be heard. Camilla walked to the window and watched at the execution was prepared for tomorrow, the sun setting in the sky.

She was too immersed in watching the fire being set up that she didn't even notice his presence.

"We haven't got long." Merlin muttered. Camilla turned to look at him and was going to ask what he meant but before she could Gwen burst into the room.

"Merlin?! He won't let go! He won't stop!" She ran to the two. "Oh my lady I've been looking for you."

"Gwen whatever is the matter?" Camilla stepped to Gwen and placed her hands on her arms.

"The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, she's close to breaking point."

"How dare he." Camilla raged.

"It's what he does." Merlin said. Camilla turned to look at him. "He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Gaius was set up. Aredian planted that amulet." Merlin stated.

"But why would he do such a thing?"

"Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers." Merlin began to explain. "Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money."

"Merlin these are serious accusations." Camilla told him. "If you bring this to my father without sufficient proof then the consequences will be sever."

"Then we get some." Merlin said before walking out of the room.

The two girls looked at each other confused.

Not ten minutes later Merlin was back in the room with something in his hand.

"Here I found this in his chambers." He held his palm open to show the two the petals in his hand.

"Merlin it will take time to find what flower this belongs to." Gwen said.

"Not necessarily." Camilla muttered before making her way over to the scattered books. Some had been put back on the shelves while others still lay scattered on the floor.

"Camilla?" Merlin asked.

"I have learnt a thing or two off Gaius over the years." Camilla said as she found the book she was looking for. She walked back over to the pair and placed the book on the desk. She then flicked through it trying to find the page she wanted. "Here."

She found what she wanted and pointed her finger as she began to read out loud.

"Belladonna." She continued. "For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation. I knew I recognised the flower."

"But that doesn't help-" Gwen began but Merlin cut her off.

"No, wait. Listen," He began to read off the page. Camilla was trying her best to focus on what he was saying instead of how close Merlin now stood next to her. "Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations."

"Aredian's witnesses." Camilla murmured.

"It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions." Merlin said louder so the confused looking Gwen understood.

"It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence." Gwen admitted. "But how can we prove it?"

"No, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else." Merlin thought out loud.

"They could've been getting it from anyone." Gwen said deflated.

"Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common?" Merlin asked.

"They were all women?" Gwen suggested.

"No, that doesn't tell us anything."

"Yes, it does." Camilla said. "What's the one thing only women would buy?"

"Things to make them look beautiful." Gwen smiled as she answered Camilla's question.

She ran out the door with Merlin hot at her heels. The two stopped though when the Princess didn't follow.

"Camilla?" Merlin asked.

"I can't come with you. It would arouse too much suspicion. You two will be covert enough so Aredian does not get wind of what you are doing, otherwise he may get rid of the evidence." Camilla explained. Merlin nodded his head in understanding. "Now go, you haven't any time to lose."

The pair left her then. She stood and looked around the room once more before retiring to her chambers. She just hoped the pair would be successful.

* * *

"Where did you get it from?" Uther asked the man. He turned to look at Gwen. "Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

Camilla was smiling to herself as she watched the Witchfinder have his reputation ruined. Gaius had come so close to burning that this man deserved no mercy.

"The Witchfinder. He gave them to me" The man from the Apothecary said. A shocked whisper ran through the room.

"Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake." More hushed whispers.

"How do you answer to these accusations?"The King asked Aredian.

"They're absurd." He answered. "The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master."

"Then you won't mind if we search your chamber-" Merlin began but was cut off by the roar of the King. Camilla bit her tongue to stop herself form smiling.

"Silence!" Uther said. "You have no authority here!"

"Father..." Arthur cut in as he stepped from the King's side and stood next to Merlin. "Let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says..."

"I have nothing to hide." Aredian declared.

* * *

"You're wasting your time." Aredian told the room. Camilla stood next to her father watching as the room was ripped apart.

"The cupboard over there." Arthur directed the men to the one opposite where they stood.

As soon as the doors opened countless numbers of amulets fell out of it. Furthermore a crate load of eye drops were stacked on the bottom.

"These things don't belong to me!" Aredian scoffed as she walked over and kicked some of the amulets. "This is a trick!" He coughed. "That boy plots against me!"

There was something in his throat though as he began to try and clear it. It wouldn't go though and soon he was bent over leaning on a chair.

Camilla watched in disgust as the man coughed up a toad.

"Sorcerer!" Uther exclaimed while withdrawing his sword.

Camilla found herself being dragged by the arm into Aredian's grasp as he held a dagger to her throat. She watched her father and brother step towards her but Aredian pulled them further back.

"Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing." Her father's tone was low and threatening. "You will never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your daughter. Hmm?" Aredian argued.

"I quite value my life as well." Camilla said.

The Princess then stomped on the Witchfinder's toes followed by elbowing him in the stomach. He dropped the dagger, freeing her from his grasp. As soon as she was safe from Aredian, her father pulled her behind him.

There was no need to though as the winded Witchfinder stumbled back and tripped over a box. He fell out of the window and his scream could be heard before there was an almighty thud followed by silence.

* * *

"Camilla what do I owe the pleasure?" Her brother asked as she walked into the room. Camilla caught sight of Merlin clearing away Arthur's breakfast. The two shared a quick smile.

"I wanted to take you up on that offer of a ride. You're right, we haven't been spending a lot of time with each other these past few weeks." Camilla told him.

"Feeling better then I see."

"Much."

"Very well, Merlin prepare the horses." Arthur ordered his servant.

"Will do sire." Merlin began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Merlin make sure you saddle the right horse this time."

"I still retain your horse and the horse I saddled are extremely similar." Merlin said. "What does it matter anyone, as long as it can carry your big butt-"

He was cut off by an apple soaring at his head but he managed to duck in time.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard." Camilla said with a smile as she walked away.

She had decided there was no point in trying to avoid Merlin. She had tried and she had failed. No she would just have to put up with these stupid feelings until they went away. But until then she may as well try and have a little fun with them.

Her birthday was coming up in a few weeks, now that was going to be fun.

What she didn't know was unexpected guest had just invited themselves to the party.


	8. The Sins of the Father

**Just want to say the reasoning behind this big twist on the story of this episode. **

**Well I thought about how each episode focuses on a different element of Merlin. Whether it be Arthur and Gwen or Morgana developing her powers etc etc. **

**Well when planning this story I thought about this episode and thought I would make it the story centred around Camilla for the series. Though this fanfiction centres around Camilla I don't change the episodes to make them about her. I simply slot her in and tell you what she would be doing in the places where the episode shows us...if that makes sense?**

**So it's a long one just to warn you.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and just wanted you to know. **

**Thank you for reviews and favourites. I read every single review and unless there is a direct question then I don't reply back. If you want me to then just let me know :)**

**Vex**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Edith asked Camilla as she placed the crown on the Princess's head.

Camilla was stood in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. She could not believe she was now 20 years of age. As she looked at herself she couldn't help but think how her mother would react when seeing her like this. In the long flowing emerald gown about to go to her birthday banquet.

It worried her she could no longer picture her mother's smile, only her eyes. Though growing up was good in some respects it brought fear to Camilla. Every day she got older it became harder and harder to remember her mother.

"Yes I am. Thank you Edith." Camilla turned and snapped herself out of her thoughts. At the same time a knock was heard at the door. "Enter."

"Camilla you're going to be late to—" Arthur stopped himself talking when he saw his little sister. Though he may be a little bias, he had to admit how beautiful she was. Also how grown up she was. Though he would always look at her as his little sister, he couldn't deny that Camilla was becoming a woman. Camilla's face frowned slightly when she saw Arthur pause. Realising he was staring he quickly regained his composure. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Camilla smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Arthur held his arm out for her which she took and she let her brother lead them to the hall.

The two walked in silence but the corridors were filled with the noise already emanating from the hall. They finally reached the doors and Arthur sent one of the guards to notify their father of their arrival.

"That sounds like a lot of people." Camilla muttered. Her face turned pale and Arthur saw the worry in her eyes.

"All here to celebrate you. Have fun tonight Camilla. For once don't be the responsible person." Arthur told her.

"I'll try." Camilla sighed.

"Good that's all I can hope for." The sound of the door opening caused the two to stand a little straighter as the room went silent.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome our guest of honour." Uther announced and with it the sound of applause filled the room. The two walked arm in arm as Arthur led Camilla to the front where the two took their seats either side of the King. Once they were seated the feast began.

A few hours later, after the food had been served and the dancing was due to begin, Uther silenced the room. He stood up and with him his took his goblet.

"I'm glad you could all be here to celebrate my daughter, Camilla." Her father smiled down at her and Camilla smiled back. "Seeing my youngest so old has definitely made me feel the years." A small chuckle rippled through the room. "However I regret none of them. Seeing you grow up, your intelligence, your beauty, your temper," More laughter. "Makes me realise how proud I am to able to call you my daughter. And I know your mother would feel the same." Camilla's smile turned sad for a moment and Uther took a pause at the memory of his dead wife. "Please join me in a toast," His raised his goblet and was copied by the room. "To a true princess and fortunately the Princess of Camelot. To Camilla!"

"To Camilla." The room echoed before they all took a drink of their wine.

"Let the dancing begin." Uther announced.

Quickly the servants moved the tables to the side to leave room for a dance.

"May I have the honour of the first dance?" A voice asked behind her. She turned to see her brother with an outstretched hand.

"It would be my pleasure." Camilla took it.

Once positioned in the centre the musician's began their music. Soon other couples joined them and the room was once more filled with laughter and smiles.

That was until the sound of swords clashing could be heard.

The band went quiet and everyone came to a standstill. Camilla was still stood next to Arthur in the middle of the room but they had stopped dancing. She gave a quick look to her father who was stood looking at the door with confusion.

The door's suddenly burst open and a Knight walked straight in covered head to toe in armour. Their identity was a mystery. The crowd parted until the Knight stopped in front of the two royal siblings.

The silence in the room was haunting and emphasised the clattering on the gauntlet as it hit the floor.

Right at Camilla's feet.

Camilla hadn't noticed when Arthur had withdrawn his sword only now did she realise he had. Arthur went to pick it up but Camilla placed a hand on his arm halting him. He looked at her with confusion and by the time he realised what she was doing it was too late.

She leant down and picked up the gauntlet causing whispers to run through the room.

"I accept your challenge." Camilla spoke clearly and to the room. "Now do me the honour of seeing who I am to fight."

The Knight unclasped their helmet and long flowing hair fell out. The blonde haired woman stared at Camilla with an intense gaze.

"My name is Morgause"

* * *

"I've searched the records going back more than 300 years." Geoffrey told the royal three.

All party goes now left and the Pendragons sat in the council chamber. Camilla staring at the table while Arthur and Uther were stood up.

The two had nearly exploded with rage after she picked up the gauntlet but Camilla had merely sat there and taken the telling off. She had made the decision and knew the consequences.

"I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge." Geoffrey concluded.

"And therefore nothing to say a woman can't accept." Camilla added. Uther silenced her with a look.

"There must be some way to put a stop to this." Arthur said. He pushed himself away from the pillar he was leaning on.

"According to the Knight's Rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid." Geoffrey informed them. "And the Princess being of noble blood makes her eligible to accept it."

"Which I have done so we cannot contest it." Camilla said.

"Why did you pick it up in the first place?" Arthur asked enraged. He couldn't believe his sister could be so stupid and he was letting his anger show.

"You saw it was clearly thrown at me." Camilla defended herself. She knew how upset Arthur would be having experienced being in his shoes countless of times. It still didn't mean though he could shout at her, after all he had done the exact same thing to her. "I was the intended challenge Arthur."

"That does not mean you should have picked it up." Arthur told her. Camilla was going to respond but her father cut her off.

"We don't know anything about this woman!" He said. "I will not let you face her in combat!"

"I have accepted the challenge." Camilla reminded them as she stood up. "If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice. You cannot expect Arthur and his Knights to uphold the code if the Princess doesn't as well."

"Exactly you are a girl." Uther seethed. "Barely a woman."

"Hours ago you were saying how grown up I am." Camilla said with defiance.

"I was wrong." Uther shouted.

The room was filled with an icy silence.

"Camilla she killed five guards." Arthur eventually said but in a much calmer voice, finally showing his concern.

"I am well aware of that Arthur." Camilla said looking at her brother. Her father simply avoided her eye contact. "I will not underestimate her but it would be nice if my family and this Kingdom didn't underestimate me."

Camilla then walked out the room knowing she could squeeze in a few more hours of practice before she had to sleep.

What was supposed to be an evening Camilla could just enjoy had now turned to possible the last night of her life.

* * *

"Apologies your highness for how long it took." Edith said as she stood in front of the Princess.

She was ready in full combat armour wearing the crest of the Pendragon household.

"Nonsense Edith." Camilla gave her a smile. "It's not every day you put me in full battle armour."

Camilla tried to make Edith laugh but the woman instead pulled her into a hug.

"Please be careful Camilla." She whispered into her ear.

"I will try." Camilla whispered back but held the servant closer. A knock was heard at the door and Morgana walked in.

Edith quickly jumped away from Camilla and made her excuses. She left the two alone. In the silence that followed Camilla sheathed her sword.

"Morgana are you just going to stand there and watch me?" Camilla asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"No I came to give you this." She held a white piece of cloth in her hand. "For luck."

"Thank you." Morgana then wrapped Camilla in a hug and the two enjoyed the embrace before another knock interrupted them.

"It's time." Her brother said in the doorway. He was stood in his ceremonial armour with a crown on his forehead, like Camilla would be if it was Arthur taking the challenge.

"Be careful Camilla." Morgana whispered before leaving the siblings alone.

"Now I know how you feel when I accept these challenges." Arthur said.

"Maybe it will make you think twice in the future." Camilla said causing the pair to give out small laughs.

"Maybe." Arthur admitted. The silence returned but Arthur couldn't resist. "You can still withdraw Camilla."

"You know father visited me again last night and tried to make me withdraw." Camilla told him. "I did exactly what you did and ignored him. It hasn't been to see me this morning either"

"Camilla-"

"Let's get this over with." Camilla cut him off. She picked up her helmet and was about to leave the room when Arthur caught her arm.

"Your stamina and agility is your best weapon." Arthur told her. He was going to give his sister the best chance he could. "Go defensive and let her grow tired then attack. You're taller as well use the height advantage" Camilla nodded. "And most importantly Camilla, use your brain. I know you have one in there somewhere."

Camilla shared a smile with her brother before he let go of her arm and the two made their way to the arena.

* * *

Camilla was surprised by the amount of people who had turned up to watch the two fight. She expected a small crowd, after all it was two woman. However a good amount of the population of Camelot had turned up.

Probably to see a death Camilla thought cynically. They still cheered though when she walked into the arena.

Camilla looked at Morgause who stood tall, already with her helmet on. She turned to look at her father who was stood up and the crowd went quiet.

"The fight is by the Knights' Rules. And to the death." He announced.

He sat back down without even sparing Camilla a glance. She looked to Morgana who gave a smile followed by Arthur who gave her a reassuring nod.

Camilla faced Morgause and placed her helmet on. She unsheathed her sword before setting herself in a stance. Morgause copied her action until the two were just staring at each other. Waiting for the other to make their move.

Morgause was impatient though and attacked. Camilla was quick though and managed to block. And she kept blocking like Arthur said. The sound of swords clashing echoed amongst the cheers of the crowd.

Morgause paused and the two circled each other.

The challenger lunged again though. Camilla let her instincts take over as she blocked and blocked until she saw an opening. She swung and clipped Morgause on the leg. The other woman dropped her sword and the crowd cheered. Camilla knew what her brother would do and motioned for her to pick up her sword.

Now she was weak Camilla took her opportunity and began to attack. Morgause was on the back foot as Camilla advanced on her.

The Princess went for the killer blow but allowed the other woman enough room to slip underneath her arms. Camilla felt her knees taken out under her as she fell to the floor.

Her sword and helmet was lost.

She looked up to see Morgause stood over her, her sword digging into her chest. Camilla lay back down and awaited the final blow.

Morgause instead though removed her helmet.

"Make me a promise and I will spare your life." She said to Camilla.

"What do you ask?" Camilla questioned.

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you."

"And the challenge?"

"Is for me to decide." She told her. "Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?"

"You have my word." Camilla said after a moment's pause. The sword was removed.

Morgause then offered her hand to the Princess who took it. Once on her feet Morgause steeped towards the royal box and bowed then left the arena.

Camilla simply looked at the floor in shame, not daring to look up and see the disappointment in her father's eyes.

* * *

The next day Camilla was taking her horse out ready for a ride. She couldn't bear being in Camelot any longer. Not with the looks and the fact her father was still yet to speak to her.

As she walked she didn't expect to see Morgause there preparing her steed on the drawbridge.

"Congratulations on your victory." Camilla said. As she talked Morgause walked over to her horse. "It was well deserved."

"You have a beautiful horse." She remarked. Camilla looked at her horse then back to Morgause. "I shall expect to see you three days hence."

"Where do I go?" Camilla asked.

"When the time comes, you will know your way." Morgause said walking back over to her horse.

"Well let's hope so otherwise you won't be seeing me in three days." Camilla told her.

"The path you must follow will become clear to you." She mounted her horse. "I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword."

"I don't think anyone else in Kingdom agrees with that decision." Camilla sighed.

"You showed yourself to be a lady of honour. You inherited that trait from your mother."

Camilla's head snapped up and looked at Morgause.

"My mother?" Camilla asked. "You knew her?"

"I knew her very well." With that Morgause rode off despite the protests from Camilla calling her to come back.

* * *

"And what is to be the nature of this challenge?" Her father asked.

She had finally confronted him in order to inform him of her journey. The first thing he said to her after the fight and that was it.

"She didn't say. " Camilla said stood at the end of the long table. "I gave her my word though."

"You should never have made such a promise." He scolded. "You have no idea what she might ask of you."

"Well when have a sword digging into your chest let's see what decision you make."

"Watch your tongue." The King warned. Camilla let the silence fall for a moment before continuing.

"She said that she knew my mother."

"She's lying obviously." Her father said as he stood up and walked behind his chair. "She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap."

"Then why did she spare my life?"

"Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, or accept this challenge."

"But I gave her my word!" Camilla stepped towards her father.

"I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot." He turned back round to face her.

"I want to hear what she knows about my mother." Camilla argued stepping even further forward.

"She knows nothing. She is lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it."

"So you would have me break my word?"

"Escort my daughter to her chambers." Uther directed at the guards. They stepped forward while Camilla shot them an outraged look. "Under no circumstances will she be allowed to leave."

"I am not a prisoner. You cannot confine me in my chambers!"

"I am protecting you from your own foolishness!" Uther seethed.

"I am not fool-"

"You have already proven to the whole of Camelot how foolish you are."

His words and the look of disappointment in his eyes was enough to silence her. Camilla left the room with her head hanging as she walked back to her chambers.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised there are guards outside your door?" Arthur asked as he walked in.

Camilla was sat at her window playing with her mother's dagger.

"Father has forbidden me to go to Morgause." Camilla sulked.

"Well he's got a point." Arthur argued as he sat down at one of her chairs. "You don't even know the nature of this challenge."

"I gave her my word." Camilla pointed her dagger at her brother.

"So I guess you're still going."

"She knew my mother Arthur." Camilla said and let it hang in the air for a few moments. "Tell me you wouldn't so the exact same thing?" Camilla hoped down from her perch and made her way over to her wardrobe."I've already planned my escape I'm just choosing when best to implement it."

"At least take Merlin with you" Arthur called after her. Camilla swung back round at his words.

"Why?" The princess asked.

"I don't want you going on this alone."

"So you're not going to stop me?" Camilla was sceptical. Arthur shrugged. He knew better seeing as she would just escape from whatever he did anyway. "Why don't you come then? Or a Knight?"

"I can't go with you. Father would be too suspicious. I can buy you a little time to get a head start before he sends the Knights and myself after you."

"But Merlin?"

"He seems to be a good luck charm for me. Anyway with him around you can pass as just two travellers instead of a Princess and a Knight."

"Fair enough." Camilla conceded. "Have him prepare supplies and be at here at midnight."

Arthur nodded before he stood up and looked at his little sister.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let you get into any more dangerous situations after the whole bandit thing." Arthur sighed.

"I'm not always going to have you around Arthur." Camilla reminded him. "I need to learn to be a strong independent person and I can't do that if you're going to treat me like a child."

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He admitted before wrapping his sister in a hug which she gladly returned.

* * *

Midnight came and Camilla successfully managed to sneak out of the servant's entrance and out of Camelot with Merlin at her side.

She gave one last look to her home before she and Merlin rode off into the forest.

* * *

**I know, I wasn't expecting to split it into two chapters but I felt it was getting to long. This was looking at about 20 pages on a word document. Don't worry though I'm writing the next chapter straight away. Hopefully will have it up tomorrow.**

**Vex**


	9. The Sins of the Father 2

"So which way?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you even know where we're supposed to be going?" Merlin asked.

"No." Camilla answered truthfully.

Suddenly the horse began to move on its own accord taking the right turning on the path.

"I thought you said you didn't know where we're going?" Merlin questioned.

"I don't." Camilla called over her shoulder. "But apparently the horse does." Camilla's shoulders then sagged when she sighed. She now understood Morgause's words. "She said I would know my way when the time is right."

"Who?"

"Morgause." Camilla then faced forward again and the two carried on their journey.

* * *

"Where is Camilla?" Uther asked his son at breakfast.

"You confined her to her chambers remember?" Arthur said.

"She should still be here for breakfast." Arthur could see the cogs turning in his father's head.

Uther was quickly out of his seat and making his way to Camilla's chambers. Arthur didn't even bother going with him instead he went to get himself ready to lead the search party.

* * *

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?" Merlin asked from his horse which was following Camilla's.

There was a part of her that was thrilled it was simply her and Merlin on this quest of sorts. For the most part though she suppressed that feeling and focused on the task at hand.

"It won't be easy Merlin. It's why it's called a challenge." Camilla answered.

"So you'd do anything she asks of you?"

"I gave her my word." Camilla shrugged.

"What is it with you Pendragons and keeping your word?" Merlin scoffed

"Are you like this with Arthur?" Camilla fully turned round to face him. Merlin kept quiet. Camilla laughed as she turned back round. "No wonder he compains about you all the time."

"I'm sure it's not all the time. I mean he must sleep." Merlin joked. Camilla couldn't help but laugh.

She didn't laugh for long though as an arrow was shot at Merlin. He managed to avoid it but it scared his horse and he was thrown to the floor.

Camilla dismounted and unsheathed the sword on the side of her horse. She wasn't wearing full armour but the custom made one like Morgana had. It was a simple design and wasn't too effect but it would do its job.

One of Odin's men came running from the trees. Camilla quickly dodged his sword and swung, killing the man.

She turned around to see Merlin about to be killed. She quickly flung her dagger that she kept strapped to her side, at the attack. He was struck in the back and fell down dead.

Another ran at Camilla and the two exchanged blows before she found an opening and stabbed the man. Suddenly a thump came from behind her. She turned to see one of Odin's men had fallen out of a tree, a spear not far from his hand. She walked and pulled out her dagger from the man's back before putting it back in its holder on her thigh.

Merlin was still lying on the ground when she came over to help him up.

"You really are a lucky charm." Camilla commented before heading back to her horse and sheathing her sword.

"Maybe we should turn back." Merlin suggested. "The woods could be full of Odin's men."

"Though I wish you won't, if you want to turn back I won't stop you."

"You don't know anything about Morgause!" Merlin finally let his anger show. "You don't know what she's gonna ask you to do! We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!"

"She knew my mother." Camilla said quietly but Merlin still heard.

The two returned to silence as they mounted their horses. Merlin knowing more than most how precious Camilla's mother was to her.

* * *

"Sire its getting dark. We need to turn back." Sir Leon told Arthur.

Arthur was reluctant before giving the signal to head back. He wanted nothing more to go find his little sister but he had to learn to trust her.

Still he shouldn't have let her go without some Knights at least and know he was kicking himself for allowing it to happen.

* * *

"What was your mother like?" Merlin asked as they sat around a fire later that day.

"I'm not even sure I remember anymore." Camilla admitted quietly. She twirled her dagger in her hand, stabbing the ground every so often.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to be." Camilla told him. "At least I had four years with my mother, Arthur never knew his."

"Can't you ask your father?"

"It's a taboo subject. Try and get any information about my mother or Arthur's mother from him and he closes off. As if they didn't even exist." Camilla said with a sad smile. "It's crazy I know but feel like she's watching over me. There's a sense of her."

"That's the same with my father." Merlin said. "I never knew him. And my mother's barely spoken of him. I've got this...vague memory. It's probably just my imagination."

"What is it?"

"You don't want to—"

"Yes I do."

He paused for a moment looking at her before conceding.

"It's so simple. Basically just my mother and father laughing as they watched over me." Merlin shrugged and stared at the ground.

"Now that is a memory I envy." Camilla gave him a smile which he returned. "But you see now why I'm so determined to find Morgause."

"To see what she knows about your mother."

"Is that so wrong?"

"No." The two looked at each other and something seemed to change in Merlin's eyes. Camilla didn't notice it only how good being in his company felt.

After a moment Camilla stood up and put her dagger back in its holder.

"We should get some rest." Her movement snapped Merlin from whatever he was thinking. He nodded his head in agreement with the Princess.

* * *

The two emerged from the waterfall and halted when they saw the looming castle.

"I think we've found our destination." Merlin stated.

"I think you may be right." Camilla said kicking her horse back into motion.

It led the two to a small entrance on the side of the castle. Camilla quickly dismounted and sheathed her sword by her side. She walked into an abandoned courtyard which in the middle was a chopping block and an axe.

"Now what?" Camilla whispered.

"Look no one here. We should go." Merlin told her.

"You kept your promise." The pair looked up to see Morgause now dressed in a rich scarlet dress.

"I have." Camilla said stepping forward. "What is the nature of the challenge you wish me to take?"

"Place your head on the block." Morgause ordered while also picking up the axe. Camilla paused a moment looking at the black lump. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

Camilla stepped forward but Merlin grabbed her arm.

"Camilla you don't have to." Merlin said quietly. "Please don't do this."

"I gave her my word Merlin." Camilla reminded him. She placed her hand on his and gently moved it from her arm.

Merlin watched helplessly as the Princess placed her head on the chopping block.

Camilla steeled herself and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow.

The sound of the axe hitting the floor startled Camilla. She opened her eyes to see Morgause stood in front of her.

"You have shown that you are truly a lady of your word, Camilla Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish." Camilla stood up as Morgause talked. "Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

"Tell me everything you know about my mother." Camilla said straight away.

"Perhaps you would like to see her."

"That's not possible." Camilla whispered. Morgause began to walk away but Camilla stopped her. "I want that more than anything."

"As you wish."

Camilla followed as the high priestess led her further into the ruins.

* * *

"Father, the search party were unable to pick up a trail." Arthur informed the King. "There is no sign of Camilla anywhere."

"Redouble your efforts. Send riders to the outlying villages. I want my daughter found!" Uther flung a goblet from the table.

"Yes, My Lord." Arthur and his Knights quickly left the room. Only Gaius and Uther remained.

"It chills me to think what Morgause has planned for Camilla." Uther told the physician.

"Had she chosen to, she already could have killed her." Gaius reminded the King. "I believe she has some other purpose in mind."

"Morgause told Camilla that she knew her mother."

"What?"

"I don't know! Perhaps it's a lie." Uther hoped. "But she knew that it would tempt Camilla to go to her."

"You think Morgause knows the truth about Camilla's mother?"

"I fear that more than anything."

* * *

Camilla watched as the flames flickered in the darkness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin asked.

"Tell me you would not do the same if you could meet your father?" Merlin remained silent. "I am sure Merlin."

"Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer."

"But what is he's wrong? What if I'm wrong?"

"About what?"

"Magic." Merlin was taken aback by what Camilla said. "I mean after the druid boy and father and then the whole business with Will, it's made me question everything I know. It's made me realise magic isn't as simple as I first believed. Look at Morgause. She's a sorcerer yet has caused us no harm...maybe it's not magic that's evil but the people who chose to use it."

Merlin looked at her then in the same way he had over the fire last night.

"What?"

"Nothing." Merlin shook his head and looked away.

"It's time." Morgause turned around and held her hand out for Camilla.

The Princess took the hand and stood where she was directed.

"Close your eyes" Morgause commanded and so Camilla did. "_Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs.__"_

The wind slowed and the three seemed to be emerged in their own time bubble.

"Camilla."

The Princess opened her eyes to see her mother stood smiling at her.

"Mother." Camilla ran forward and enveloped the woman in a hug.

All her memories came flooded back as she saw the kind eyes; the large smile; the long blonde hair.

"Look at how big you have become." Her mother said as she pulled back. She placed a hand on her daughter's cheek and wiped away the tears Camilla didn't even realise were flowing. "I last saw you when you were so small. Now look at you. A beautiful young woman."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Her voice as soft as Camilla remembered.

"If I had made the weapon quicker or I had been stronger we both could have escaped."

"And be killed by your father?"

"What?" Camilla looked confused.

"We were running from your father don't remember Camilla?"

"No we weren't." Camilla shook her head. "We were out on a ride when Nimueh found us."

"No your father learnt I had magic and was going to kill us both. We were escaping Camelot, Your father led us to Nimueh." The two were holding on to each other's forearms.

"You have magic?" Camilla asked. Her mother nodded her head. "But that doesn't make sense. I don't have magic, father would never-"

"You were not brought up in the old religion like I was. You do not have magic yes but I did. I tried to keep it hidden from your father but when he found out..."

"But I'm still alive."

"Because you do not have magic otherwise he would not hesitate to kill you. I took you with me because I couldn't risk if you developed gifts and he found out." Her mother hugged her again. "I was not losing what I loved most on this Earth to that man."

They pulled away from each other. The tears full streaming from Camilla's eyes. Her whole world shattering around her.

"Do not let this knowledge change you please Camilla. I love what you are and I am so proud of you."

Camilla closed her eyes trying to make sense of it all. When she opened them again though her mother was gone.

"Bring her back." Camilla turned on Morgause and commanded.

"I cannot." Morgause shrugged. "Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that you learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal."

Morgause then left Merlin and Camilla alone.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked stepping forward.

"We return to Camelot tonight." Camilla said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

* * *

They had rode in silence and upon reaching Camelot Camilla walked straight to the hall.

Opening the door she saw Arthur and Uther stood at the end of the table.

"Camilla. Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you." Camilla simply looked forward giving out nothing more than hatred. "Camilla?"

"I know...what you did to my mother." Was all Camilla said.

"Leave us." Uther ordered.

"Father?" Arthur asked concerned over how his sister was reacting. Also what she was on about.

"Leave us." The King repeated. Arthur gave the two a funny look before leaving. "No one is to enter."

Arthur nodded his head as he closed the doors.

"What are you talking about?" Her father asked once alone.

"You would have killed your own wife because she had magic."

"Did Morgause tell you this? She's lying." He said walking towards her.

"My mother is dead because of your ruthlessness and ice cold heart. Her blood is on your hands."

"No. That's not true." Uther told her. "But Morgause would have you believe that."

"Your hatred for magic has made you blind." Camilla announced. "You see enemies where there are friends. You would have me dead if I practiced magic. Why do you think my mother took me with her?"

"You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father?" Uther asked outraged. "I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you."

"How many have you killed? How many have you hunted like animals? Like my mother?"

"Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us! I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!"

"You speak of honour and nobility! But you neither. YOU ARE A COWARD UTHER PENDRAGON!" Camilla raised her voice to final match the anger she felt.

"I am your king, and your father. You will show me some respect!"

Camilla took off the small wrist gauntlet she wore and threw it to the ground.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Pick it up."

"Camilla, I implore you, think about what you're doing."

"Pick. It. Up." Camilla repeated.

"I will not fight you."

Camilla withdrew her sword.

"Then I shall strike you down where you stand."

"You are my daughter. You will not strike an unarmed man."

"I no longer think of myself as your daughter."

"Then strike me down." The King stated.

Camilla took her stance and the two were locked in a staring contest.

Camilla broke it by swinging at her father. He blocked on instinct.

He slowly began to back away.

"Camilla stop this." He warned.

Camilla attacked.

Any other day and her father would have her beat but not toady. Today she was fuelled by the temper she was known for by some. She had surprise on her hand, Uther was still trying to contemplate her daughter's actions.

On instinct he swung and Camilla being agile enough only just managed to avoid having her head chopped off.

The two stalked each other again but Camilla advanced once more. Each time she swung her father's sword was there to block. She kept going though until her father was backed against his throne.

Camilla, with all her strength, hit the sword from his hand followed by a kick in the chest to send the King sprawling on to his throne, defenceless.

Camilla held one hand on his chest, the other placing her sword over his heart.

There was a moment of shock in Uther's eyes. A moment enough for Camilla to pause and for Merlin to run in.

"Camilla!" Merlin shouted as he ran halfway into the room.

"Camilla what are you-?" Arthur began but was cut off by Merlin.

"Don't! I know you don't want to do this!"

"My mother is dead because of him!" Camilla said feeling tears pricking her eyes. "I would be dead if I shared her magic."

"Killing your father won't bring her back though Camilla." Merlin pleaded. "You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to him, Camilla." At her father speaking Camilla dug her sword into his chest to silence him.

"Camilla, please, put the sword down." Her brother tried.

"You don't know what my mother said Arthur!" Camilla told him. "After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He is so blinded by hate he would kill his own flesh and blood. He has condemned so many, Gwen's father; the druid boy. Gaius was going to be another to add to the list if Merlin hadn't found evidence. He has caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!"

"Morgause is lying!" Merlin shouted. He seemed to have difficulties with his words but he persevered. "She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything...everything your mother said to you...those were Morgause's words."

"You don't know that!" Camilla argued. Though she began to doubt herself.

"This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!"

"Listen to him, he's speaking the truth." Uther began.

"Swear to me it isn't true!" Camilla said leaning over her father. "You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life. I could never kill you Camilla, you are my daughter. You mean more to me than you could ever imagine."

Camilla dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Tears streaming out of her eyes as she lent against her father's throne.

"I'm sorry." She uttered pressing her forehead against the wood.

"You are not to blame." Her father told her before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Camilla was stood at her window when a knock was heard at her door.

"Enter."

"Your highness." Merlin said when he walked in.

"Merlin I've been meaning to come see you actually." Camilla said as she made her way over to him. "I am indebted to you, Merlin. I had become...confused. It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous. And that is thanks to you.

"Glad I could help." Merlin said with a forced smile.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"It doesn't matter." Merlin shrugged.

"It does because you came to me about it." Camilla said noticing the package in his pocket. "What is that?"

"Oh this?" Merlin acted as if he didn't even realise he had something in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to her. "It's not much but it was a birthday present...well is. I was hoping to give it you on your birthday but then some things got in the way."

Camilla smiled as she opened the parcel. Inside was a necklace with a dragon pendant. It was delicate and simple and Camilla loved it.

"Thank you Merlin."

"My pleasure." Merlin smiled before he left the room.

Once he had left Camilla put the necklace on. She didn't realise that it wouldn't come off for many years to come.


	10. The Lady of the Lake

**Apologies, this is a really short chapter. It's more of a filler and to let you know I'm alive.**

**So I thought long and hard about what I wanted to happen in this episode and realised I couldn't imagine Camilla being part of it. Instead I give you an extract of the day before Freya comes to Camelot in order for you to understand why Camilla is missing.**

**Also, like I said before, to let you know I am alive and I am still thinking about this story.**

**Enjoy**

**Vex**

* * *

"I believe that is everything my lady."

"Thank you Edith." Camilla smiled at her servant. "You should go get yourself ready."

The woman nodded before she left the room.

Camilla sighed and turned back to looking outside of her window at Camelot below. Her hand subconsciously began to fiddle with the dragon pendant, still yet to come off after she received it 2 weeks ago.

She looked to the courtyard below and saw people preparing the horses. Sir Leon and her brother were there to overlook everything though it was really Merlin doing all the work.

Camilla smiled as she looked at Merlin.

The two had had hardly any time to talk since the incident with Morgause but that didn't seem to affect them. Instead their bond seemed to have grown stronger. They would look for each other when in a room and when they caught each other's eyes a smile would pass between them.

A knock on the door alerted Camilla to someone's presence. After granting permission a serving girl walked in.

"Your horses are ready my lady." The girl gave a curtsey.

"Thank you." Camilla gave her a small smile before she left the room and made her way down to the courtyard.

Her father was waiting for her on the steps and when she approached him, he gave her a hug.

Her father had been acting out of character these past 2 weeks. Not so noticeable to others but Camilla could tell. He was a bit more open to her, touched her a lot more. However as time passed his affections were becoming less and less frequent. She would give it by the time she came back for him to be back to his old self again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Uther asked once they had pulled away from each other.

"Yes father." Camilla answered. "I am grateful for the offer but you need to stay and organise the 5 Kings coming together. You don't have time to come with me."

"I can make time." He told her.

"Father please, I feel as if this is something I must do alone."

He nodded his head in understanding though Camilla had a feeling he didn't truly understand.

"I wish you a safe trip." Her father told her before he was then called to council by some random servant.

Camilla watched him go with a sad smile on her face but she quickly covered it up as Arthur came to stand next to her. She placed a happier smile on her face as she turned to look at her brother.

"Don't look so grumpy Arthur, it'll only be for a few days." Camilla teased as she made her way to her horse. Edith and the Knights accompanying her were preparing to mount theirs.

"And why can't I go with you again?" He asked annoyed as he followed her.

"Because..." She paused trying to find the best way to word her feelings. "Arthur this is going to be a private moment, especially after recent events. You've never come before and if anything, now I'm getting older I should need you less."

Arthur huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Camilla knew by his reaction that he couldn't think of a good enough reason to disagree with her. She smirked as she turned to horse with a smiling Merlin stood next to it.

He offered his hand and helped her on to her horse. Their hands lingered subconsciously but no one, not even themselves, seemed to notice.

Camilla straightened herself and took hold of the reins before she turned back to Arthur.

"Arthur I won't be more than a few days." She tried to reassure him. "But please, I need to do this."

Arthur nodded his hand accepting defeat.

"Be careful Camilla." He told her.

"Aren't I always?" She gave him a cheeky smile before kicking her horse and leading the party out of the castle.

The group was silent as they made their journey, understanding of how hard this trip was to be. Even Edith didn't try and make light talk instead they all waited for the Princess to start the conversation. Something she did when they were settled for the night but even then it was only a few words.

They couldn't blame her though, visiting your mother's grave would be hard on anyone.

As they slept that night Camilla heard the faint sounds of a horse drawn carriage on a nearby path, the sounds of chains clanking echoed in the forest. If Camilla had seen what had been captured then she would have intervened but she was too deep in sleep to even take notice.

Instead the poor druid girl in the back of the cage had to wait for her fate to be decided in Camelot.


	11. Sweet Dreams

"Father, we're not going into battle, you don't have to look so sombre." Arthur told the King. The three stood on the castle wall watching the oncoming crowd.

"Never before have the rulers of the five kingdoms come together in this way." The sombre looking Uther explained. "Never before have we all worked towards the same aim, towards peace. If these talks are successful, Camelot will enter a new era of prosperity. If they fail, we will almost certainly be at war."

"Cheery this morning aren't we?" Camilla muttered earning a harsh look from her father. She caught her brother's eye though and the two shared a smirk.

"We best make our way down to the courtyard." Their father said before walking away. Arthur and Camilla simple followed.

They walked in silence, though they jested this morning they knew the importance of the meetings and were not going to take them lightly.

"Alined, you are most welcome on this momentous occasion." The King of Camelot said to the new comer. The two met half way and clasped forearms. Camilla and Arthur a few paces behind.

"Momentous?" The other King echoed. "Let us hope so."

"My son Arthur and my daughter Camilla." Uther stepped to the side to show his children.

"All grown up now I see." The man said with a fake smile. He clasped forearms with Arthur then turned his attention to Camilla. Gently he took her hand and kissed the back of it and Camilla bowed her head in respect though inside she was a little bit creped out by the older man.

"You must be tired from your journey." Uther patted the man on the back as he straightened up. "I will have someone show you to your quarters."

"That would be most appreciated."

Uther beckoned people over and soon the King and his bumbling servant were gone.

"I always remembered him being creepy." Camilla whispered but she knew Arthur had heard. He gave out a short laugh but cut it off when Uther turned to glare at him.

"It's only for a few days Camilla." Arthur reminded her.

"Oh joy, the princess of princesses is here." Camilla muttered with a sarcastic tone.

The two watched as Olaf and his daughter made their way into the courtyard.

It was well known to her brother and Morgana that Camilla detested the Lady Vivian due to her brattish attitude however her father was unaware of it. She knew he would scold her if she did not play nice. Therefore Uther believed the Princess Camilla and Lady Vivian to be on good terms, even best of friends.

The only good thing that came out of this fake friendship Camilla thought, was that she could use the excuse of going to see Vivian when she wanted to leave Camelot for a while.

It would just be for a few days, camping out in the woods with a few select Knights. Sometimes Arthur joined her and the two went hunting, just forgetting about being the future heirs to the throne of Camelot but instead being normal young adults and normal siblings.

Speaking of her sibling, she watched as Arthur walked to meet with the new comingers as he gracefully helped Vivian down while Olaf dismounted by himself.

"What kind of welcome is this?" Olaf spoke as he approached the steps where Camilla and her father stood. "You have us hanging around like the last swallows of summer."

"You are welcome indeed Olaf." Uther smiled at the man before both embraced each other. Once they stepped back Olaf stepped to the side.

"May I present my daughter, the Lady Vivian." The girl looked shy and humble but Camilla knew what she was thinking and she was far from those two things.

"Lady Vivian." Uther took Vivian's hand and kissed it. "So grown up since I last saw you, how like your mother you are."

She bowed her head gratefully and Arthur could physically see Camilla trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"My daughter Camilla will show you to your quarters." Uther stepped to the side and Camilla let out a small sigh at the task she was handed.

"If you would like to follow me." Camilla put on a fake smile and led the way to where she would be sleeping.

* * *

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction Vivian." Camilla said as she allowed her to walk around the guest chambers.

"It is...adequate." She shrugged and this time Camilla did roll her eyes.

"Actually Vivian most of our guests are extremely happy here. I'm sure you will be too." Camilla hoped the patronising tone she used wasn't too obvious...actually scrap that, she hoped it was obvious.

"Hm. I am not most of your guests." She said as she moved her finger around looking for dust. "I thought you would know me well enough by now Camilla."

"Oh I do." Camilla's lips were set in a straight line, already Vivian had wound her up. She was about to go into a rant when Gwen appeared in the room. "Ah yes this is Guinevere. She'll be looking after you while you're here. She is one of the best Camelot have to offer."

"Then I fear for Camelot." Vivian said with a giggle before turning back around to inspect her room.

Camilla opened her mouth but was cut off by Gwen.

"My lady Edith was looking for you." Gwen said quietly. "To get ready for the feast."

Camilla nodded her head, biting her tongue.

"Have fun with this one." Camilla muttered to Gwen as she left the room, only just glimpsing the small smile on Gwen's face before she left.

Camilla walked through the corridors and wasn't surprised to find Merlin carrying a stack of clothes to then watch as he tripped and they fell to the floor.

"Arthur got you running around as usual I see." Camilla gave the servant a smile as she bent down to help pick stuff up off the floor.

"That's Arthur." Merlin shrugged, avoiding Camilla's eye contact.

He had been like this since she had got back from her trip to her mother's grave. As if he was guilty of something by being around her.

"Well I hope he's not too harsh on you. You seem a bit down lately." Camilla commented, hoping to breach the territory. She didn't look at Merlin but took notice of how he froze at her words. "I hope everything's okay."

"It's fine." Merlin carried on picking up clothes and quickly stood up.

"I'm glad to hear." Camilla forced a smile as she placed the last shirt on the top of Merlin's pile. "I'll see you at the feast."

"My lady." Merlin bowed his head before hurrying around a corner.

Camilla's smile immediately dropped as she wondered what she had done to make Merlin act this way towards her.

She sighed as she walked away, being secretly in love with someone was harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

Camilla clapped her hands with the rest of the court as they watched the jester work. She was amazed by his skill of fire breathing and found it fascinating. She sat next to Morgana who seemed equally amazed while Vivian on the other side of Morgana, was in awe. Camilla looked opposite her to see her brother smiling as well with a smiling Merlin stood behind him. That made Camilla smile more, the fact Merlin looked happy.

"But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies." The jester turned to the three of them and produced butterflies from thin air.

Camilla couldn't help but smile in wonder at the creatures, unaware that Merlin was watching her and found himself smiling as well.

Suddenly the man gasped as he approached the three.

"But what is this? Lady Vivian." The man put his hand behind her ear and extracted a butterfly on his fingers. "It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower."

Suddenly the butterflies were a lot less amazing. Camilla struggled against the urge to roll her eyes and for once was successful.

The jester stepped away to the applause of the room and made his way out of the court.

"He was rather good wasn't he?" Morgana turned to Camilla and said.

"Yes until the end." Camilla muttered before taking a large drink of wine to help her get through the rest of the night.

* * *

"That girl." Camilla almost screamed as she sat down at Gwen's table. "I am sorry Gwen to intrude but I really must escape the castle for a few hours before I punch the Lady Vivian."

"I understand my lady." Gwen smiled as followed her into the small house.

"Gwen please, Camilla will be fine." She sent her a smile before sighed again. "I just wish I could be in the peace talks. Instead I have to entertain the ladies who have accompanied the men. Urgh!"

"Well you have a few hours now while Morgana holds lunch." Gwen reminded her as her eyes drifted to the flowers and note on the table.

"I still wish it was more." Camilla sighed as she too noticed the items on the table. A smile crept onto her lips. "It appears someone has an admirer."

"Don't be silly." Gwen scoffed but Camilla could see the hope in her eyes. As she read the note Camilla watched as the corner of her lips turned upwards in a smile.

"Your face begs to differ." Camilla told her.

The door burst open and the two turned to see Merlin stood in the doorway.

"Merlin, can't you knock?" Gwen asked, holding the card to her chest.

"Rats." Was all Merlin said. Camilla suddenly had an idea who the note was off.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I've seen them too." Camilla lied. She got a confused look off the two others in the room. Knowing her brother he probably got Merlin to write the note and she guessed by Merlin being here then something was up, so decided to help him out. "Big and hairy ones."

"With sharp teeth. Er...yeah," Mein nodded his head before ducking under the table. "Definitely under here."

"Are you feeling alright?" Gwen asked as she bent down.

"Me? Never better." Merlin stood back up. "You?"

"I'm having a very surprising day." Gwen smiled looking at the noted. "You know one of those occasions when you've lost all hope and then, out of the blue, something happens to restore your faith?"

"I know what you mean." Camilla subconsciously began to fiddle with her dragon necklace which didn't go unnoticed by Merlin.

"Well, that's what's happened to me today."

Camilla smiled with Gwen as Merlin made his exit.

* * *

"Good morning Merlin." Camilla smiled at him as he opened the door. She then proceeded to walk straight into Arthur's chambers.

"My Lady, Arthur is not here."

"I know." Camilla said as she looked at Merlin.

"Then-"

"I'm here to see you Merlin."

"Me?" Merlin asked as he closed the door. He turned to face her and the two stood a few steps apart.

"Yes you." Camilla smiled at him.

Inspired by Gwen's happiness yesterday Camilla had decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I wish to know why you have been acting strangely around me these past few weeks." Camilla told him. "Just after the incident with Morgause but more so since I came back from my mother's grave two weeks ago."

"Camilla I have not been-"

"Yes you have don't deny it." Camilla said, her good mood when she entered had gone, all an act Merlin saw. He could now see the worry in her eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

"You shouldn't ask me that." Merlin told her.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the Princess of Camelot." Merlin explained. He seemed angry at her title but Camilla didn't dwell on the thought. "You shouldn't be wondering if you have done something wrong to me, which you haven't by the way. But even if you had it doesn't matter because...I'm just a servant."

"You are more than that Merlin." Camilla told him.

A knock at the door broke the moment as Merlin went to answer it. He was surprised to find Lady Vivian on the other side.

"I wish to see Arthur. Your master. My Lord."

"Your what?" Merlin asked the girl.

"My heart's delight." Vivian swooned as she entered the room, barely giving Camilla a glance as she flopped onto Arthur's bed.

"Vivian what are you doing here?" Camilla asked as she made her way over to the bed and watched as she emerged herself in the sheets, even sniffing Arthur's pillow. Camilla squinted her face in confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Looking for Arthur, my beloved." She replied.

"Your what?" Camilla asked, suddenly angry.

"He's not here, which is a very good thing, I believe!" Merlin interrupted as he came to stand by Camilla's side.

"Then I shall wait." She said sinking back onto the bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You...You're not even dressed." Camilla saw Merlin blush and Camilla felt a pang of jealousy.

"Lady Vivian I think it best you leave now." Camilla warned her.

"I want my love. I need my love. I want to see him now." Once again she sniffed Arthur's pillow.

"That is so-" Camilla began but heard the sound of oncoming shouts.

Olaf!

"He's in my chambers." Camilla burst.

"He is?" Both Merlin and Vivian asked at the same time.

"Yes and I said I would get you for him." Camilla made up on the spot imploring Merlin with her eyes to go along with it.

"Yes he did." Merlin nodded his head.

"I am to take you to him." Camilla explained, her eyes constantly darting around. "He chose my chambers as to not arouse suspicion."

She could hear the shouts getting louder and decided to drag Vivian by the hand.

"Better not keep him waiting." She pulled Vivian down the servant's entrance, catching a grateful look off Merlin as she left.

Camilla led the babbling Vivian all the way back to her chambers.

"Where have taken me?" She said as they stepped into the room. "Arthur is not here."

"No he's not." Camilla picked up a vase then smashed it over Vivian's head.

She caught the collapsing girl and placed her back on her bed, under the covers. She quickly picked up the smashed pieces and left through the servant's entrance, just in time before Olaf's men knocked on the door.

* * *

"Where is he?" Uther hissed at her.

"I have no idea." Camilla hissed back.

"Is there a problem Uther?" Alined asked.

"No, not at all. Arthur's just running a little late, that's all." Uther gave him a fake smile.

"As is the Lady Vivian." Alined commented catching Olaf's eye.

"She was deciding on what best to wear as she looked beautiful in all." Camilla smiled, hoping to calm the now suspicious Olaf. "I shall go check on her."

Camilla quickly left the room and navigated her way to Vivian's chambers. She found Merlin also about to go down the same corridor.

"Please tell me Arthur is not going to be in there." Camilla said. Merlin just kept walking to the door. "What is going on Merlin?"

"I can't explain right now-"

The two opened the door to see Arthur kissing Vivian. Camilla felt like she was about to be sick.

"I'll go see if I can delay Olaf." Camilla said turning away. "Just get the two away from each other."

She left Merlin alone but it didn't take her long to reach Olaf who was making his way to Vivian's chambers.

"My lord-" Camilla began but was pushed to the side by Olaf.

"Not now Princess. I need to see Vivian." Olaf told her.

Her father looked at her and she shook her head at him, telling him it was a bad idea but neither of them could stop the King.

Both hurried after the group and into the guest chambers.

Camilla could only watch as Arthur was challenged and the fool he was, accepted it.

* * *

"So do you remember a few weeks ago we had this talk about what it felt like when one of us takes a challenge to the death?" Camilla asked as she walked into Arthur's chambers as Merlin finished preparing him. "And the worry and stress on the other? Because I do. I thought it would take a little longer for you to accept one after that."

"But this is for a worthy cause Camilla." Arthur told his angry sister.

"A worthy—Arthur this Vivian. The least worthy cause I have ever met." Camilla was bewildered by her brother's actions. "Even you have said how she is a spoilt snob."

"How dare you insult the Lady Vivian so." Her brother's voice turned deep as he looked at Camilla. She could see in his eyes that he truly wanted to hurt her.

"What has gotten into you?" Camilla asked exasperated.

"The Lady Vivian." Arthur said, already day dreaming about her again.

"Arthur get your head in the fight." Camilla snapped. "Olaf is older but is still skilful. You'll need to be concentrating to beat him."

"Who needs concentration when I have the Lady Vivian."

"That's it, I can't listen to this anymore." Camilla sighed and made her way out of the room but not before one parting message. "Just don't die please."

Before he could respond, Camilla had already left the room.

* * *

"King Olaf has demanded recompense. And by the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney with three stages. The weapons chosen are quarterstaff, mace, and sword. The fight will be by the Knights' Rules, and to the death." Her father announced as he stood next to her. He noticed Arthur's wandering gaze. "Are we all clear?"

Arthur nodded his head and then gong sounded.

Camilla didn't clap with the crowd when Arthur did something, she instead was more focused on watching Olaf and she hoped Arthur was too. However by his constant looks to Vivian she doubted that was the case.

After once again being distracted, Olaf took the opportunity to swipe at Arthur's chest, Camilla could tell from here that a rib was broken just by the way Arthur held himself.

The next round wasn't any better, she was surprised he had come out to fight. Once again Arthur was constantly distracted by Vivian and Camilla was getting more and more worried. Soon he would make a mistake that would cost him his life.

Arthur barely scraped through the 2nd round and Camilla feared he would not make it all the way to the end of the third.

When Arthur walked out for the third round Camilla could tell something was different. As soon as they started fighting Camilla knew Arthur was seeing sense again.

This time when Arthur glanced to the crowd he looked to the new comer of Gwen, causing Camilla to smile lightly.

Arthur was definitely back to his normal self.

Skill on both parts was illustrated to the crown but it was Arthur who won. He was ready for the kill but he paused. Camilla could already feel herself smiling, knowing what her brother was going to do next.

He dropped his sword to his side.

"This is no way to achieve peace." Arthur announced before helping Olaf to his feet.

This time Camilla did clap with the crowd as she smiled proudly at her brother.

* * *

"Why so cross Alined?" Uther asked the King after he had finished hissing at his servant currently in chains.

"Anyone would think you didn't want peace!" Arthur told him. Camilla tried to hide her smirk.

"But of course I do." The man said with so much slime it reminded Camilla of Edwin. "Peace? Love it."

"Well, you may return any time to view the treaty." Uther told him.

"You're very kind." He gave a fake smile before he spurred his horse and left the courtyard.

"Can't say I'm sad to see him go." Camilla muttered but could hear the confirming gruffs of others who agreed with her. She even thought she heard one from her father.

Vivian was dragged into sight by her father but he was steering her to the horses.

"We may return too?" She asked hopefully.

"You're always welcome." Uther finally managed to word.

"My heart will remain and I hope to join it soon." She said as she mounted her horse.

"Not too soon." Arthur grumbled as he turned from the scene. Camilla didn't follow as she stayed talking to her father.

Merlin did though and after having being threatened by Arthur once again, he turned to look back at Camilla. Arthur proceeded up the stairs but Merlin paused for a moment.

The princess was unaware of Merlin's gaze, something he was thankful for, however he was confused.

When he looked at Camilla he felt guilty as he thought of Freya but when he had to write that note to Gwen in Arthur's name, Camilla had been the one on his mind. He was perplexed at what he was feeling and he knew it wouldn't be something he could ignore nor understand quickly. Though the more he looked at her the more he thought her beautiful-

He shook his head at his thoughts, knowing both Uther and Arthur would have his head if they could read his mind. Merlin sighed before turning back up the stairs and catching up with Arthur.


End file.
